Forming a pack and a family
by babigurl21793
Summary: AU after season 2. After the showdown with Gerard the pack has gotten closer, except for Scott. Relationships, both romantic and friendly, are forming and life is good in the newly built Hale house. But can this happiness last? Or will someone close to the pack try to sabotage them? ***I OWN NOTHING***
1. Chapter 1

(Derek POV)

I find myself sitting in the train cars surrounded by my remaining pack. I don't remember coming back here but they're all here, waiting to see what I do. It's Isaac, Peter, newly wolf Jackson and Lydia. Everyone's still in a state of disbelief by what happened, me more so than anyone. I can't believe I allowed myself to be in this position again. For the second time in my life someone I chose to trust betrayed me. I should've expected Scott to; he's dating a Argent after all, but Stiles. I never thought Stiles would do anything like this. Isaac's whimpering and Peter's growling snaps me out of my thoughts, I was about to ask him what was wrong but then I smelled them. Erica and Boyd. I thought they were gone but I can hear them walking up to train car. I get up and tell Isaac to stay inside before I head out to meet them. I know he wants to see them; he missed them as much as I did, but I need to see for myself that they're here and they want to come back; to come home.

When I get outside I can smell the pain and hurt that's pouring off of them. They walk towards me with their heads down both in submission and embarrassment. I wait for them to speak first, I don't trust my voice at this point. Erica starts, "We're sorry we ran, but we we're scared. We want to come back, if you'll let us." To my surprise Boyd speaks up next. "We understand now that we have to stick together. Please Derek." I listened to their hearts and know that they're not lying. I step back and stretch my arm towards the train car letting them know that they can come back. They head inside both stopping briefly in front of me baring their necks.

Once we get inside we fill them in on what happened; on Scott and Stiles' betrayal. I was expecting Erica to get angry at Stiles knowing she trusted Stiles like I did, but I wasn't expecting was for her to stick up for him. "Stiles didn't helping Scott, he couldn't have been." she said looking towards Boyd who just nodded his agreement with her. "Please, Stilinski has always followed Scott around. How could he not have been working with him and Gerard?" Jackson growled. I looked towards Erica and Boyd awaiting their answer. Boyd grabbed Erica's hand and squeezed nodding to her before she looked up at us and spoke. "When…when we left Gerard kidnapped us and held us in the basement at the Argent's house. He tortured us for a long time before he left. When he came back, he brought Stiles with him." Erica said her voice cracking at the end. And what? When did Gerard take Stiles? She took a deep breath before continuing. "He was unconscious at first but when he came to we asked him what happened. He said that Gerard took him from the lacrosse field. Gerard tortured him just like he did us until Chris came and let us go." Isaac and surprisingly Peter and Jackson are whimpering at hearing that Stiles was beaten and tortured, even Lydia is tearing up. Knowing now that Stiles was tortured because of me, because of the pack and he didn't help Scott gives me a sense of pride. It makes me feel as though I made the right decision trusting Stiles and that we need to make sure that he knows that he's pack.

After scenting everyone I sent them home to rest since they all had school the next day. I made sure to tell them not to bother Stiles tonight so that he has time to rest and heal a little. I don't want to overwhelm him with everything that has happened recently.

(Stiles POV)

I slowly start to come awake at hearing whispering in my room. It's been four days since the whole show down with Gerard and I'm still sore from everything. As if that isn't enough but I had to deal with the fact that my supposed best friend was working with the man that kidnapped and tortured me, Erica and Boyd. I hope that they're ok. I wonder if they went back to Derek's. I wonder if Derek's ok; and what about Isaac? Ugh. Focus Stiles. I haven't taken my ADHD medicine in a few days and I'd skipped school, so my mind was all over the place. Now what was I thinking about. Oh! Right, the voices whispering in my room. I open my eyes and sit up to look around. I was shocked to see Isaac and Jackson in my room staring back at me. "Uhh, hi guys. What's going on?" I asked. I wasn't sure what they were doing here. Isaac and I haven't exactly gotten along and Jackson pretty much hates my guts so why were they in my room. "I don't hate you; you're just kind of annoying sometimes." Jackson said. So, apparently I was thinking out loud. "Yeah, you are." Isaac chuckled as he replied. "Ok, so what are you guys doing here?" I asked rolling my eyes. "You haven't been to school in a few days and you weren't answering your phone. The pack was worried about you so we came to check on you and tell you that there's a pack meeting today." Why were they here telling me about a pack meeting? I'm not pack; am I? I guess they must have noticed that I was confused about their reasoning for telling me this because Jackson let out an exasperated sigh. "And you're pack; meaning you need to come to the meeting with us. So, get up and shower so we can go. We'll be downstairs with your dad." He grabbed Isaac by the shoulders gently pushing him towards my bedroom door. If I thought I was confused before I'm definitely confused now.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes I bounded down stairs and said quick goodbye to my dad before Jackson and Isaac were pulling out of the house and into Jackson's Porsche. The ride over to the abandoned train station was extremely quiet, which is strange for me. But given the circumstances I didn't want to take any chances at pissing Jackson off. Instead I let myself get lost in my thoughts which turned out to be a bad idea. I started wondering why Derek wanted me at the pack meeting considering what Scott did to him and the pack. By the time we pulled up to the train station I was absolutely sure that Derek had them bring me out here to kill me. I mean it's not a secret that none of them particularly like me so why else would I be here. I feel Jackson shaking my shoulder and yelling my name. I noticed that we were sitting outside the train station and that Isaac and Jackson were staring at me. I wonder how long they were calling my name. Oh well. I gave them a small smile and said sorry before moving to get out of the car. I started to walk up the walk way towards the entrance, mentally preparing myself for the verbal and possibly physically assault from Derek.

I had barely walked into the train car before something slammed into me. I automatically assumed that Derek has once again slammed me into a wall, but then I realize that it's Erica. _Erica! _ I quickly wrap my arms around her and squeeze as hard as my bruised and beaten body would allow me to. When we finally pull apart Boyd has walked over to where we were standing; he then comes over and gives me a side-bro hug that I eagerly return. I've got tears in my eyes, I'm so happy to see that their alive and that they came back to Derek.  
Are you ok, Stiles?" Erica asks me, noticing that I'm crying. I nod my head, "I'm just glad to see you guys are ok and that you're back." She gives me another quick hug before leading me over to where everyone else was sitting, presumably waiting for Derek.

Sitting down on the couch I was surprised to see Peter there; I was even more so shocked that he came over and sat down next to me. "Hello, Stiles. How are your injuries?" he asked me and from what I could tell he was being genuine in his asking. "Hi, Peter. It's ok, not too bad." I answered cautiously; just because he was being nice now didn't mean I forgot everything that he's done in the past. He must sense this because he turns towards me on the couch. "Stiles, I know that you have absolutely no reason to trust me, but I can help with the pain if you let me."

I stare at him for a minute. Who is this man? Maybe coming back to life broke the bout of insanity that he had. Even though I have reservations about trusting him the pain in my ribs makes me take a chance. I nod towards him and he slowly raises his hands and puts them on my arm and I instantly feel a lot better, I look down at his hands and see dark black veins running up his arms. "What is that? What are you doing?" I ask him. "I'm taking some of your pain. It's something that we can do with pack members to help the healing process." _Oh. _"Oh, well thanks Peter. I appreciate it." I said and I did. Peter gave me a small smile and continued to leach my pain until the black veins disappeared. He gave me a small squeeze on my shoulder before settling back into the couch beside me. Erica and Boyd came over and took the seat next to me and Isaac and Jackson sat on the floor leaning against my legs. And for the first time since the whole Gerard incident I felt safe and content.

We all sat around for a bit talking; Jackson and Isaac were catching me up on school and Erica and Boyd were telling us what they told their parents about where they had been. They apparently made up the story that they just ran away to be together but they missed their families and decided to come home. Jackson and Lydia were still going strong and Isaac said that school has been pretty much the same. Thankfully no one mentioned Scott. I don't know if they didn't mention him for my sake or not but either way it was much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

We had been talking for about twenty minutes before Derek came into the room to start the meeting. We all subconsciously shifted closer together and turned towards him. "You all know the situation with Scott and his betrayal with Gerard." He stopped and made eye contact with me before continuing. "I won't try and stop any of you from being friends with him. That's completely your choice but I don't want any of you talking about pack business with him; it no longer concerns him."

I appreciate what Derek is doing; not making me choose between being friends with Scott and hanging out with the pack but at the moment it's a nonfactor. I look up towards Derek, take a deep breath and let him know how I feel. "We should stay away from Allison too." Everyone looks towards me looking somewhat shocked. They're not shocked that I spoke up but more so shocked that I didn't try and stick up for Scott; but at this point I don't see the point in it. It seems like that ever since Scott started dating Allison that's all he cares about and no one else matters; and I just can't accept that from someone that's supposed to be my best friend. Scott has never kept anything from me before but he endangered the pack, me and my dad by working with Gerard and I have no intention of forgiving him easily.

Derek looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Why is that Stiles?" I look over to Erica and Boyd before speaking again. "She was there with Gerard in the basement. She helped him torture Erica and Boyd." This new piece of knowledge earns me a growl from Derek, Peter and Jackson and a whine from Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

"Ok. So everyone stay away from Scott and Allison." Derek said with a sigh. After receiving a nod of understanding from everyone he continued. "For now everyone should go home and rest up. Your last day of school for you guys before summer is this Friday; starting Saturday we're going to start training again and I'm going to be rebuilding the house."

We spent the next couple of hours talking about the training for the summer and the plans for the house before everyone started to go home. Jackson was getting his things together and I was going to leave with him before Derek pulled me to the side and asked me to stay for a bit. So Jackson took Erica and Boyd home, while Peter took Isaac back to his apartment; they were all staying there until work was started on the house; leaving me and Derek alone.


	3. Chapter 3

We sat down and got comfortable for what would more than likely a difficult conversation. "How are you? Any pain?" Derek asks. I shake my head, "No, I'm ok. Peter took some of my pain earlier; I didn't know that you guys could do that." He nodded his head in acceptance of my answer. We sat there for a few minutes not talking but my ADHD soon kicked in. "So, what's up Derek? Why'd you want me to stay behind?" He sighs and rubs a hand over his face before turning to me. "I need to tell you something so, I need you to stay quite and just listen. Ok?" This is as serious as I've ever seen Derek so just nodded my head and waited for him to continue.

(Derek POV)

This is my chance and I'm not going to miss it. My feelings towards Stiles are pretty obvious to the pack but I sometimes forget that Stiles doesn't have our advanced senses and can't see or understand the things that we can. But then and again I haven't really given him any indication that I have feelings for him. All I've done is constantly threaten him and slam into walls, but I had to try and get him to stay away. The last thing I wanted was for stiles to get hurt because of me, but it seems as though he's going to get hurt whether or not we're together because of his ridiculousness loyalty he has (or rather had) with Scott. At least if he knows how I feel I can somewhat protect him better. I look into his brown doe like eyes and begin.

"Werewolves and regular wolves have many things in common; one of those things being mates. Just like in the wild werewolves are monogamous and mate for life. Mates are a rare find, because they are our other half; they complete us." I stop and make sure he's not freaking out, but he's surprisingly calm so, I continued. "Stiles, you are my mate. I've been trying to deny it and keep you at a arms-length but you just keep coming around. After what happened tonight with Scott I was so sure that you were involved and I figured that would just make it that much easier to ignore the bond we have. But then Erica and Boyd told me what happened to you and I …. I can't stay away from you anymore Stiles. I need you and I need you to be safe. So, if you'll have me, will you be my mate?"

He sat there staring at me for the longest time; it got to the point that I was starting to get worried about what his answer would be. Finally he spoke up, "How long? How long have you known?" "Me liking and wanting to be with you; since the pool incident. How long I've known we were mates? Since you almost cut off my arm." Upon hearing this he was instantly up, pacing back and forth. "Why did you never tell me?" he practically screamed. I sighed. I stood up, grabbed his hands and pulled him down to the couch and sat beside him. "If I would have told you before, with everything that was going on, would you have believed me? Or would you have thought I was just trying to use you? You were in Scott's pack and it's no secret the way he feels about me; I just assumed you felt the same. That's why I kept threatening you; I figured if I kept you at a safe distance that it would go away." I stopped and let that sink in before I continued. "Do you know what the worst part about Scott's betrayal was? It was the thought that maybe you knew; that maybe you helped him deceive me. But then hearing that you were kidnapped and tortured; that you helped try and keep my pack safe from Gerard, It made me realize that I'm tired. I'm tired of trying to keep you away and I'm tired of trying to deny the feelings that I have for you."

(Stiles POV)

Wow. I've never heard Derek speak that much let alone that much about me. I start thinking about what he said and he's right. Before now if he had told me that he wanted me and that we were mates, I would just have assumed that he was using me to get Scott into his pack. I honestly thought that Derek hated me. Taking Derek's honesty into consideration I decided to do the same. "I didn't think you liked me. I mean I thought the only reason you kept me around was because you wanted Scott in your pack." Derek snorted at this. "Why in God's name would I have wanted Scott in my pack? He's spoiled and irritating; he doesn't listen and he's too worried about Allison to care about anyone else. How many times has he hurt you or abandoned you because he was "too busy" with Allison? No, Stiles it's you who I wanted in my pack. You're strong, brave, caring and you come up with great plans. I just figured you never would've joined without Scott so, I put up with him for you. That and despite how I may have acted in the past I like being around you." I thought about it and he was right. Ever since Scott and Allison have gotten together I'm the one that always ends up hurt in danger because of it; and Derek's always been there to rescue me. Scott has not only endangered me and the pack but he got my dad hurt as well. But even with all of that, do I really want to jump into a relationship with Derek. I mean sure I've had a crush on the man for a while now but I don't know about just jumping head first into something this serious; taking baby steps seems like the best option. "Ok Derek, I want to be with you; I mean I've had a crush on you for months but can we take this slow. I don't want to mess it up." Derek gave me his version of a smile. "I don't think that there's any way you could mess this up Stiles." He raised his hand and lightly brushed the back of it across my check. "We both want this too much and we've both definitely earned a little happiness."


	4. Chapter 4

(Stiles POV)

It's been two months since the showdown with Gerard, the school year is over and things have been great for the pack. Derek and I were moving at a steady pace of easing ourselves into a relationship. Considering that I had no experience in relationships and the only one Derek has ever had ended horribly we were both going into this blindly and neither one of us wanted to mess it up. But so far we are going strong.

Erica and Boyd convinced everyone that they just ran away because they wanted some freedom from their parents rather than being afraid of werewolf hunting geriatric men. While their parents were upset by their actions, they were just glad that they decided to come home; they did however insist that they talk to a counselor about the situation to prevent it from happening again; so, for the remainder of the school year Erica and Boyd saw the counselor at school while making up the work they missed while they were gone.

Lydia and Jackson are still going strong and they have changed a lot; well at least around the pack they have. Lydia is still snobby and kind of rude to the regular students, especially Scott, but to Isaac, Erica, Boyd and myself she was incredibly nice to us. Jackson made a complete turnaround. Dealing with being the kanima made him realize how much of a douche he was people, me mostly, and he desperately wanted to make a change. Danny was the start in his change. After some talking with Derek and the pack it was decided that Danny should be let in on the pack and everything else. He took it surprisingly well all up to the point where he was told about Scott's betrayal. And well let's just say we almost had to find a new goalie because Danny's hand was swollen for a few weeks. Who knew Danny was such a badass?

The biggest change of all though; Peter. Peter went from being a completely psychotic power hungry asshole to the man that Derek knew before the fire. One day at a pack meeting he stood up and formally apologized to everyone for everything that he had done in the past. While it was shocking but definitely appreciated. He and Derek have started hanging out more and have started bonding again. One major way that they bonded was in the redecorating the Hale house.

Rebuilding the Hale house became like a pet project for the pack. Derek went down to the police station and spoke to my dad about formally clearing his name and getting the permits for the rebuild. My dad actually seemed happy to see that Derek was trying to become a part of the community again and even gave him a few numbers of plumbers, electricians, and construction companies that he knew of that could help out. This was a definite surprise for Derek and it wasn't very long that he got another. While Derek was speaking with my dad, Isaac had apparently been speaking with a social worker about having Derek as his main guardian now that he was on his own. It wasn't easy but a good word put in by the sheriff, with the promise of two cheat days on his diet, got the process completed. When Derek asked Isaac why he wanted him to be his guardian, he told him that he was the first person that he felt completely safe with since his mother and brother passed away. That was most definitely a happy day for the pack.


	5. Chapter 5

(Stiles POV)

Being with Derek was nothing like I expected to be. I expected Derek to always have his guard up, and to not let me in. And in the beginning it was like that; he was guarded, quiet and brooding as always. Every time I asked him if anything was wrong he deflected to something else or he claimed he had to check and the pack and would just leave. Finally I broke down and went to talk to Peter about it.

After I explained the situation, Peter told me something that really opened my eyes. "Stiles, you have to understand, you, this pack, this is the first good thing Derek has had in his life in a long time. He's scared; scared someone or something will either take you all away or make you want to leave; he feels that way even more so with you." The unspoken "me too" was so easy to read from him. I didn't even think about how hard it must be for Derek and Peter to have a pack, to have a family again without having that unconscious fear in the backs of their minds that we could all be taken away.

"I know that life has been hard for you and Derek but you guys have to know that we aren't going anywhere. We're family now and family sticks together no matter what." I paused before what I was going to say next because I knew just how powerful these words would be for him. "We love you guys. Yes, mistakes were made in the past but that just what it is; the past. Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Erica, Boyd and I, we're here for the both of you no matter what." By the time I finished my speech we both had tears in our eyes. Peter stood up and pulled me into a tight hug and thanked me over and over again. When he finally let me go he went upstairs to his room.

(Derek POV)

After listening to Stiles' and Peter's conversation I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was so worried that the pack would want to leave or that Stiles would decide that he didn't want this life or didn't want to be with me. But hearing him say that not only himself but the entire pack were in it for the long haul made all the difference.

Hearing Stiles say that the pack loved Peter and I was the best sound I'd heard in a long time. And now standing here thinking about we are more of a family then just a pack. There have been plenty days where after training we've all just sat around in "puppy piles" as Stiles likes to call them and watch movies; and it reminds me so much of my family that it hurts sometimes. I guess that's why I keep closing myself off from them. But if I keep this up then I could lose them and that's the last thing that I want.

Growing up my family was all about love, honor, respect and loyalty. It was easy to let people in and care about them, but after the fire, after Kate, I just lost the ability to do that. Who knew all it would take to help show me that it's ok to be myself and not hate everyone was a 17 year old kid with ADHD?

In the beginning, Stiles was just an annoyance, someone whose help I needed to help get revenge for my sister's death. But in a very short period of time he's become my best friend, my confidant, and the first person I could trust. When Deaton told me that there was someone I could trust if I just let myself I just assumed that he meant Scott, who knew it would end up being Stiles? After hearing Peter go upstairs, leaving Stiles in the living room I went to speak with him.


	6. Chapter 6

(Derek POV)

I walked into the living room as Stiles was wiping the tears off of his face; he stopped when he looked up and saw me standing in the doorway.  
"Hi." His voiced cracked as he said it and it broke my heart. I don't think I'll ever get used to the way he makes me feel. "Hey." I answered. I walked over to him and gently took his face in my hands and brushed the tears off his cheeks before giving him a small kiss. I guided him over to the couch so we could talk. "I heard you and Peter talking." I said once we got situated. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"You do know I meant it right? Every last word of it. Derek we love you; you've given all of us something that we've been missing." Missing? What did I give them that they were missing? Stiles must have noticed the look of confusion on my face. "Family Derek. The same thing that you and Peter were missing, so were we. Lydia's parents are divorced and they use her as a pawn to try and prove which of them is the better parent. Jackson was adopted and the only real relationship he has with his parents is when his dad is pushing him to be the best at lacrosse. Erica's parents were at a lost on how to deal with her and her epilepsy; they were always worried about what would trigger it so she spent most of her childhood alone and being made fun of. Boyd, his parents argue constantly and he blames himself; that's why he stays so quiet all the time. Isaac, his father was an abusive asshole, he didn't have anyone to turn to for help or support. He was in constant fear of doing something that would upset his father so he kept to himself. Derek don't you see you saved them all from that. Lydia and Jackson don't feel the need to be overly rude to people or to try and prove themselves to others. Erica can finally do a lot of the things she missed out on as a kid like running around and playing with the rest of the pack. Boyd is finally coming out of shell and he's actually saying more than two words to people. And Isaac? Der, he wanted you to be his guardian for a reason. He trusts you not to hurt him or take advantage of him. You're the closest thing to a parental figure since his mother passed."

By this time I have tears in my eyes. I never thought about it that way. I was so convinced that I ruined their lives by giving them the bite. It never occurred to me that maybe they were happy; that they didn't hate me. "Derek, for so long you've had this perception of yourself that you ruin things but you don't. Not this; this pack that you created, this family, is good; just like you. If you weren't a good person you wouldn't be able to love me and I wouldn't be able to love you. And I do Derek. I love you so much. I never knew I could love someone so much. You give me happiness just like you do for everyone else in the pack." Stiles gave me a sweet but long kiss.

It's moments like this that make me so proud that Stiles is my mate. I deepened the kiss pulling him into my lap. Stiles and I had been going slow, mainly by my terms, because I wasn't sure that I was ready to be with someone physically again but after hearing how much he really cares about me and loves me I don't want to wait any longer.

I picked him up off the couch, never breaking the kiss and carry him up to our bedroom. Most of the pack is out of the house with exception of Peter and Isaac but thankfully Stiles talked me into sound proofing the bedrooms. At the time it was mainly because of Erica and Boyd. They're extremely loud and NO ONE wanted to hear that.

Once we were in the bedroom, I laid him down on the bed and quickly undressed the both of us. Stiles and I have had this conversation many times before. He knows that if we do this, consummate our mating that I will have to bite him. Not a changing bite but a claiming one. He said that he's fine with it; that he can't wait to fully be mine but I still need to ask him before I do this.

I broke away from the kiss and settle myself between his open legs and ask him. "Stiles, I need you to be sure that you want this. Once this happens, there's no turning back, no changing your mind. You'll be mine forever." He gave me a smile before pulling me down into a gentle kiss that I was eager to return. "That's all I've wanted for a long time Der. I love you." Hearing the truth in his words was almost too much for me.

I pulled him into a deep kiss as I reached for the lube we have in the bedside table. Squirting some on my fingers I tried to prepare him quickly yet thoroughly. The last thing I want is to hurt him by being careless in the preparation.

I started kissing my way down his chest and stomach until I got to his groin. I buried my face in his pubic hair and began circling one lubed finger around his hole. He was moaning, pulling on my hair demanding that I stop teasing him. At the same time I swallowed him whole and pushed my finger inside of him. The moan that came from him almost made me lose it then. But I kept sucking him, while I twisted and bent my finger before adding a second; and then a third. Stiles was moaning and fucking himself down onto my fingers so, I took this as a sign that he was ready. I let his dick go with a pop and eased my fingers out of him slowly; he groaned at the loss of stimulation.

(Stiles POV)

It seemed like Derek had been preparing me for hours and just when I thought I was going to cum I felt him pull his fingers out. Groaning at the loss I looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes and saw him slicking up his dick looking down at with lust heavy in his eyes. I spread my legs wider for him as he position himself and began pushing inside of me. He stopped periodically to allow me to get used to the stretch and his size before he bottomed out.

He held himself there to allow me to get used to him being completely inside me and I was grateful for it. I've never felt so full before in my life and not just because of how deep Derek was inside of me but also the way he was looking at me. Whenever Derek and I are alone, the looks he gives me are always so open and kind that they take my breath away. But the look he's giving me now is like that only multiplied; there's so much love in his eyes that I can feel myself start to tear up. He immediately looks worried that he's hurting and starts to pull out but I stopped him. "No, don't. I'm fine, just happy." Giving me a relieved look he asks me if he can move and I nodded yes.

As many times as I'd imagine this happening between Derek and I; this is so much more than I could have ever imagined. Derek started out pulling out and pushing back in slowly but it wasn't enough. I pushed the heels of my feet into his ass begging him to go harder; it was like a dam burst. Derek's grip on my hips tighten to the point where I knew that I would have bruises tomorrow but I didn't care because Derek was slamming in and out of me at an inhuman speed. I have never known a greater pleasure than having Derek inside me.

All I could do was grab at him, scratching his back and try to meet his thrusts head on which only seemed to spur Derek to faster, as if it was possible. He bent down and began kissing and nuzzling my neck which pushed me closer to my climax. "Derek." I whined. He seemingly got what I was trying to say because he wrapped his hand around my dick and began stroking it in time with his thrusts all while still kissing my neck. Knowing what he was what waiting for I brought my hand up and pushed his face deeper into my neck. "Do it. Derek please." He growled and bit where my neck meets my shoulder and that pushed me over the edge; I came harder than I ever had before. Derek keep pushing into before he grunted his release, but rather than him pulling out he was getting bigger. Knotting. Derek was knotting me; completely claiming me as his. The combination of the pleasure from my orgasm and the pain from the knot I was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing I remember was Derek looking down on me smiling and telling me that he loved me; then I promptly blacked out.

(Derek POV)

After my knot went down and I was able to pull out of Stiles. I cleaned us off and curled around Stiles. Laying here in this moment I am as happy and content as I was before the fire; and it's all due to Stiles and my pack of teenagers. The pack was happy and training well. My relationship with Peter is going great and he seems happy as well. Things were finally looking up for me; maybe things will be good for us from here on out.


	7. Chapter 7

(Stiles POV)

Once the pack found out that Derek and I had fully been mated I expected some good hearted teasing from them; at the most some awkwardness. But what I wasn't expecting nor ready for was the dramatic change in the packs behavior.

It started with everyone becoming more hands on with me. Not the angry abusive touches I was used to, especially from Jackson, and not inappropriate touches, well at least not from anyone but Derek, but just random touches here and there. With Jackson, Boyd and Peter it was more along the lines of playful pushing and hitting. Erica and Lydia gave me more hugs and Isaac was just cuddlier. I didn't mind any of it at all it was just weird. My curiosity got the best of me one day so I decided that I would ask Derek about it.

Every Wednesday and Friday are training days for the pack. Derek is very adamant about the pack being ready for any and everything. And I have to say that I agree with him. Even though we haven't had any problems in the past few months evil tends to find its way to Beacon Hills so we need to be ready. Since I can't really train with them, well at least not as intense as they do, I've taken up cooking for them. In the remodeling of the house the only thing that I really asked for was a big kitchen so, that I could cook for the pack. They all seem to think and believe that just because they're werewolves that it means they don't need to eat healthy. Uhh no. So, once the house was finished I began implementing "family" lunches after training and dinners most nights that the pack was there.

The day started out normally, as per usual once training was finished everyone came in the house, showered changed and then came down for lunch. Derek came up behind me kissing and nuzzling my neck before going to the head of the table. Then strangely as everyone else came in they all were sort of nuzzling and touching me in some way. Peter grazed his hand across the back of my neck, Lydia and Erica rubbed my arm in passing, Jackson and Boyd gave my arm a friendly punch and Isaac gave me a bear hug.

Once everyone had sat down and we were eating I asked. "So, I have a question. I noticed that everyone has become clingier to me. I don't mind of course, just wondering why." Everyone stopped eating and looked toward Derek who had a look of shock on his face. "You forgot to tell him." Peter said as more of a statement than a question. Derek nodded before standing, grabbing my hand and guiding me to the research area/ library. He led me to one of the couches before going over to the book shelf. He took a book I'd never seen before off the shelf opened to a certain point and handed it to me. "Read this and then meet me in the bedroom so we can talk." He said. He waited until I nodded then left me to it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Werewolf pack hierarchy is as follows: Alpha, Alpha Female, Betas, and Omegas. Alpha Females are formed once an alpha has chosen a mate and the relationship has been consummated, said mate will then receive the title of "Alpha Female" or "Luna". This role has no gender bearings to it. The Alpha and the Alpha Female make up the Alpha Pair and lead a pack together. Where the members of the pack look towards the Alpha for guidance and strength in a physical sense, they look to the Alpha Female for comfort and emotional strength. Lower pack members show their acceptance of the Alpha Female's power and position by scenting them in various ways. Hugs, rubbing and any other gentle touching are examples of such. Most packs refer to the Alpha Female as the "pack mother"."

(Stiles POV)

Oh. I closed the book and set it on the couch beside me. So, I'm Derek's Luna; that's why the pack has been more hands on with me. After sitting there for a few minutes lost in my own thoughts before I remembered that Derek was sitting upstairs waiting for me. Realizing that he was more than likely up there thinking that I was angry with him I got up and rushed up stairs.

(Derek POV)

Well, way to go Derek. You've had Stiles as a mate for a full two weeks and you've lost him. How could I possibly forget to tell him about the alpha pair? I guess I was so caught up in making him mine that I just ignored everything else. All I can do at this point is pray and hope that he takes this well and wants this; still wants me.

After twenty minutes I find myself sitting in the arm chair digging my claws into the arms. I can hear Stiles still sitting in the library but he's not doing anything. His heartbeat and breathing are steady which is infuriating. I can't hear pages turning so, I know that he's finished reading the section in the book that I laid out for him and yet he hasn't moved. He's completely calm and yet he's just sitting there; it's nerve wrecking. Why hasn't he just come up here? Why is he dragging this out? Maybe this is his way of punishing me for not telling him.

Suddenly I hear his heart rate speed up and then he's rushing upstairs to the bedroom. I stand up and wait for him to enter, preparing myself for the worst. He walks into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. We stood there staring at one another for a while; I was too afraid to speak, too afraid of what he was going to say. He sighed and walked over to me pulling me back over to the chair before pushing me to sit down and crawling onto my lap.

"Why didn't you tell me about being Alpha Female?" he asked quietly. I wrapped my arms around his waist for what I was sure going to be the last time. "I honestly forgot Stiles. I was just so happy that you were finally mine and everything has been going great with pack; it just slipped my mind. I didn't keep it from you on purpose I swear." He didn't say anything back. So, naturally I thought he was trying to find a way to break it off with me easily. I decided to make it easy for him. "Look Stiles, I understand if you're angry and you don't want this anymore. I –Ouch!" I didn't get to finish what I was saying before Stiles slapped me. He slapped me!

(Stiles POV)

I can't believe what I'm hearing does he honestly think that I'm going to leave him because of this. I was so angry I did the first thing that came to mind; I slapped him. "Ouch!" he yelled before glaring at me. "Oohh no Sourwolf, don't you dare give me that look. You can't be serious! You actually think that because you forgot to tell me about me being "alpha female" that it changes anything?" I grabbed his hand and placed it over my heart. "Listen to me very carefully Derek Hale. I love you. I want to be with you. I want to be your alpha female or pack mom or whatever. I just want you and the pack; that's all." Knowing that there weren't any faults in my heartbeat I sat and waited for his reaction. He gave me a huge smile; the one that's especially reserved for me before pulling me into a tight hug and a passionate kiss. "I love you too Stiles." He told me. Having averted that crisis, I thought it was best to drop the next bomb on Derek.

"Derek, since we're technically like wolfy married now, I think we should tell my dad; I think we should tell him everything.

(Derek POV)

I pulled back and looked at Stiles. He's never wanted his father to know about werewolves before; why the sudden change? "Are you sure Stiles? I mean why now?" I asked. "Before I was only involved because of Scott; now I'm more involved in this life. And before you say anything, I want to be here; I don't want to have to lie to my dad anymore about this; especially since it's taken a larger role in my life." This is why I love Stiles; he wants this life with me and the pack but he doesn't just want the benefits. He wants to be fully involved and that means that his father could be in danger. Being the good person and son that he is, he wants him to know and understand what has been going on. "Ok, I understand what you're saying and I think you're right. He deserves to know about this portion of your life. But I think we should wait for a little bit longer before we tell him." "I think you're right." Stiles said before laying his head on my chest still sitting in my lap. We sat there together for the remainder of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

(Stiles POV)

When I first went back to school after the Gerard situation I was worried about how I was going to be able to avoid Scott. Even though we have been best friends for a long time there are some things that just aren't easily forgiven. But as usual he was too worried about Allison to pay very much attention to me.

The first day I went back to school I was standing at my locker when he ran over to me asking me where I had been the past few days. When I tried to explain to him that I was pissed about what he did he cut me off saying that Allison had just walked in before running over to her calling after me saying that he'd see me in class. In the past this would've upset me greatly but now I just shrugged it off and went to find the pack. It continued on like this for the rest of the school year. Sometimes I would catch Scott giving me weird looks when Jackson and I would play around or when Isaac would sit closer to me during classes but I just ignored it. He made his decision on who to trust so now he would have to deal with it.

Dad knew something was going on with Scott and me considering that he went from always being over to never coming over at all but every time he asked me about it I always gave him the same answer, "Sometimes people grow apart." He kept trying to get me to talk about it but he stopped once I started hanging out with the pack more.

Once the house was finished most of my time was spent out there either just hanging out, helping out with training, or just taking care of the pack. Dad suspected something was going on with Derek and me which led to the most embarrassing sex talk ever. But I assured him that nothing sexual was going on with me and Derek. Which technically wasn't a lie because at the time we weren't having sex. After that impromptu conversation he stopped mentioning it.

So, while dad knew about me spending time with the pack Scott had no idea. But it wasn't like I hid it from him or anyone for that matter; he was just never around. It was when he found out that our little piece of paradise was rained on.


	10. Chapter 10

(Scott POV chapter)

Honestly, it's not my fault; it really isn't. It's not my fault that I haven't been spending time with Stiles lately. It's just that ever since the showdown with Gerard, Allison has needed me. Plus Stiles knows that if he needs me he can call; I'm always here for him, just like he's always there for me. Alright admittedly, he's been there for me a little bit more than I have for him, but he understands.

However, with Allison out of town with her father for some family thing I decided to go and visit Stiles. I mean he has to be bored since we haven't been hanging out; he doesn't really have any other friends than me. What else could he possibly be doing?

I tried calling and texting Stiles but he never responded; weird, he always answers when I call him. After a few days of no response I decided to just go over to his house. There had to be a good reason for him not to answer for me, right? Pulling up to his house on my bike, I noticed that his jeep wasn't there but his dad's cruiser was there. Maybe Stiles crashed his jeep again and got grounded for it.

Thinking that Stiles was grounded I figured that going through the front door would be best rather than using the window as per usual. Walking up the steps, Sheriff Stilinski made his way out the door, obviously going on a call, and stopped me. "Hey, Scott. Haven't seen you in a while." He said. I gave him a sheepish smile. "Yeah, been busy with work and Allison. I thought I'd stop by and see Stiles, if that's ok." Sheriff Stilinski stared at me for a moment before nodding. "It's fine with me if you see Stiles, but he's not here. He's at Derek's place."

Wait, what? Why the hell would Stiles be hanging out at Derek's burned down house? More importantly, why is Sheriff Stilinski letting Stiles hangout with Derek. I mean we got him arrested for murder; twice. "Really?" I asked. "He hangs out at Derek's burned down house? Why?" Sheriff Stilinski gave me a pitiful look before settling his hand on my shoulder. "I think that you and Stiles have a lot to catch up on?" He gave my shoulder a squeeze before heading to his cruiser and leaving. What the hell did that mean? Was there something going on with Derek and Stiles? I got a weirdly possessive feeling at this thought; and I'm not sure why. Neither me nor my wolf like the idea of Stiles being anywhere near Derek and his pack in any sort of way. I need to get out there and figure out what the hell is going on. _NOW! _


	11. Chapter 11

(Scotts POV)

Immediately after my conversation with the Sheriff I head out to Derek's house to see Stiles. On the way there I'm going over every scenario possible as to the reasoning behind why Stiles would be a Derek's house and not answering my calls. Maybe Derek is holding him hostage to get back at me. But, why? I haven't done anything wrong; least of all to Derek. It was him and Peter that ruined my life! It was Peter that gave me the bite and Derek that didn't let me get the cure. The longer I thought about it the angrier I became at the thought of Derek and Peter. But when I rode up to the house I was in for a huge shock, to say the least.

The house was completely rebuilt, and it looked…good. In the driveway I saw Stiles' Jeep, Jackson's Porsche, and Derek's Camaro. So, Jackson's a part of it too? I was angry, yes. It wasn't until a gust of came and I smelled it; and it infuriated me intensely. It was Stiles, or rather his scent, but it was everywhere. It was so mixed in with everything and everyone else that if I didn't know already know Stiles' scent I wouldn't know he was there. But the worst was whose scent was mixed with Stiles' the most; Derek. It smelled like they were one person; I almost couldn't tell one from the other. It was almost like…they'd been intimate. Once I came to this realization, Stiles came bursting out of the front door with Derek, Peter, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Isaac, and Jackson hot on his heels.

They all crowded around him, like they were protecting him from me. Why would they be protecting him from me? Then I felt it; I was growling; loudly. And in that moment I knew that my eyes had changed and my claws were out. Then I saw them; Derek and Stiles. Derek had his arms tightly wrapped around his waist and his face buried in his neck. But where I was expecting Stiles to push him away and try to get away from him; he didn't. He wrapped his hands around Derek's hands and pulled his arms tighter around himself, all while turning his head to allow Derek easier access to his neck. That's when I saw it; the bite mark. _He bit him! _ He bit him and Stiles let him. After that I just saw red.

The next thing I knew Jackson and Isaac had me by the throat pinned to the ground, Lydia and Erica were screaming and Derek and Boyd was standing over someone's body. _Stiles' body. _ I bucked up, trying to dislodge Jackson and Isaac from me to rush to Stiles, but then Isaac looked down at me with a rage in his eyes I'd never seen before. "Damn it, Scott! You almost killed him!" he yelled. Wait, what? I lifted my hands and was stunned. My claws were out and covered with blood. _Stiles' blood. _ I fought as hard as I could to get Jackson and Isaac off of me. When I was finally free, I ran towards the woods to get away from what I did.

(Stiles POV)

The pack was currently relaxing in the massive living room at the pack house after training. I was sitting beside Derek with my head lying on his chest, while Isaac lay next to me with his head in my lap, as I gently ran my hands through his hair. Erica and Boyd were laid out on the floor, leaning against the loveseat that Peter was sitting on reading while Jackson and Lydia were cuddled on the large living chair in the corner. It was times like this that the pack is able to fully relax that I love the most.

My phone began to ring, disturbing the quiet. The ring tone was the theme for cops, so I knew that it was my dad.

"Hey, dad, what's going on?" I asked. "Well, Stiles I thought that I'd give you a heads up." Everyone hearing this sat up and looked towards me. "Heads up about what dad? Is everything ok?" He sighed before he answered. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I was heading out to go on a call and Scott showed up looking for you." At the mention of Scott's name all the wolves were growling and Lydia was giving my phone a glare that I was surprised didn't make it spontaneously combust. "Oh, what did he want?" I tried my best to keep the nervousness out of my voice so I wouldn't alert my dad. It's not as if I was worried about what Scott would say or do. I was more worried about what Derek and the pack would do to him.

"He asked where you were and let's just say when I told him that you were at Derek's he was least than pleased. I think he's on his way out there and I'm fairly sure that he's pissed." Great, there's absolutely nothing about this that's going to end well. "Ok, dad. Thanks for the heads up. Are you going to home tonight or are you working late?" "I'll probably work late; I'll know more later on and I'll give you a call back."

My dad and I said our "I love you"s and "goodbyes" then I turned towards the pack, mentally preparing myself for whatever they were going to say. I know that they all heard what my dad said and are waiting to see what my reaction is going to be. To be honest I didn't know how to react. I mean Scott's been my best friend for a long time but here lately he's just proven how unreliable he is, and then there's the issue that the only head he's been thinking with is the one in his pants.

So, how am I supposed to react? I know he's not going to be happy about me being in Derek's pack. Hell, he's going to be furious when he finds out about Derek and I's relationship. Now that I'm thinking about, Scott will more than likely be able to smell Derek all over me as soon as he pulls up; and more than likely he'll do something stupid. I can't let Scott hurt Derek or anyone from the pack because of this. In that moment I decided that I would go out and deal with Scott on my own, but before I could say anything all the wolves turned towards the front of the house. "He's here." Derek snarled. Oh boy.

I quickly got up and headed to the porch, the pack following close on my heels. All I could think was, please Scott be calm, please Scott be calm, please Scott be calm. Arriving outside I could see how pointless my thought process was. Because there was Scott, standing in the middle of the yard, angry and completely wolfed out. Derek and the pack came rushing out of the house and surrounded me; and Scott looked….shocked. _Seriously?!_ Has he forgotten the fact that he's almost killed me at least four different times now because he can't control his wolf? And now he has the _balls _to act surprised that the pack wants to protect me from him! Derek sensing my anger stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me and pushed his face into my neck to calm me down. It was a natural instinct for me to hold his arms and turn my head allowing him easier access to my neck; that's when Scott started growling louder. Sensing the tension in him and the pack, I stepped away from Derek to try and defuse the situation. I knew that if I didn't do anything, they would rip Scott apart. Even though I was angry with Scott, I didn't want him hurt.

I pried Derek's hands off of me, stepping around the pack to get in front of them. I felt them all tense and when I went to turn around to try and calm them down I felt it. Scott had pounced on me in a fit of anger and dug his claws into my chest and stomach, knocking me to the ground. Jackson and Isaac pulled him off and away from me while Derek and Boyd rushed over to me; Peter went to get to get something to apply to my wounds and to get the keys to my jeep so they could take me to the hospital. Derek was kneeling over me checking to make sure I was ok. Suddenly Jackson and Isaac started yelling at Scott to stop. I angled my head to see what was going on and I saw him knock them away and run off before passing out from pain. How was I going to explain this to my dad?


	12. Chapter 12

(Derek POV)

The pack and I were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for Stiles to be finished being treated and for Sheriff Stilinski to show up. I was so angry that I felt like I was vibrating in my seat and I knew the pack was feeling the same way.

Thanks to Stiles' trademark red hoodie Scott's claws didn't hurt him as much as we initially thought so all he needed was a few stitches on his chest and bandaging on his stomach. If he had been hurt any worse I don't think I could've wanted or been able to stop myself or the pack from hunting Scott down and killing him.

Knowing that Stiles is going to ok helped ease my mind tremendously, only for it to be plagued by another thought. How am I going to explain this to Sheriff Stilinski? I know that Stiles said he wanted his father to know about werewolves and everything that has been going on but I know that this isn't the way he wanted him to find out. But looking at his face as he walked into the hospital, we may not have a choice.

I stood up to greet him as he walked towards me. "Sheriff Stilinski." He nodded to me. "Derek. Can you tell me what happened to Stiles?" Looking back towards the pack they all were waiting for my answer just as Sheriff Stilinski was. "The only thing I can tell you as of now is that it has to do with Scott. Anything else I need to make sure Stiles wants you to know now." I told him. He looked as though he was expecting an answer like that before he sighed and nodded before motioning for me to follow him to where Stiles was being treated.

(Stiles POV)

I was laying back on a hospital bed while a nurse applied bandages to the gashes on my stomach and the stitches on my chest. There were so many things going through my head at this point. How am I going to explain this to my dad? How is this going to affect mine and Derek's relationship? And, what am I going to do about Scott? A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and in walked my dad and Derek. Great.

"Hey, dad. Before you say anything I'm fine; it's just some scratches." I told him. He nodded. "Scratches made by Scott according to Derek." He said. I stared wide eyed at Derek. Did he tell my dad everything while I was getting treated? My dad apparently noticed my panicked look, "Relax, he wouldn't tell me anything else unless you wanted him to. And, I think you want to tell me, don't you Stiles?" I sighed knowing that it was more of a demand than a question. I sat up and Derek helped me get down off the table. "Ok, dad. We'll tell you everything, just let me go check in with my friends and then we'll meet you at the house." My dad agreed and left us to it. After checking in with the pack and letting them know that I was ok and that we were going to tell my dad, Derek and I left and headed to my house.

We walked in and found my dad standing in the kitchen waiting for us. I went to greet him and he raised his hand to stop me from speaking. "One question before we begin. Is this going to be a whiskey conversation?" I looked to Derek for an answer. He stepped forward before speaking. "This is most definitely a whiskey conversation." My dad sighed before grabbing the bottle and a glass. "Well let's get this over with." He said, heading to the dining room.

Two and half hours and half a bottle of whiskey later my dad was pacing around the room.  
"So, let me get this straight. Derek you and your family are werewolves. The fire that killed most of your family was set by Kate Argent because her and her family are hunters. Peter was mostly faking being in a coma for six years before in a fit of grieve and anger killed your sister to take her alpha abilities. He then proceeded to bite Scott and kill all those people last year because they helped set the fire that killed your family. Stiles and Scott helped you capture and kill your uncle, which allowed you to become alpha in which you started biting teenagers. You bit Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd and Jackson Whittemore; everyone turned as they were supposed to except Jackson. He proceeded to change into a kanima which was the lizard thing that was killing people. He was being controlled by Matt Daehler at first and then Gerard Argent, who kidnapped Erica, Boyd and Stiles. He tortured you all before Chris killed him and let you all go free. Scott joined your pack in order to get Gerard to bite him because he was dying; which is why you haven't been speaking to him; and as far as I'm concerned that was a good decision. While all this was going on Peter somehow got control over Lydia, who isn't a werewolf or human, and came back from the dead, but it's ok because he's not crazy or evil anymore. You and Derek are mates and werewolves are monogamous and mate for life; which is more than likely the reason that Scott attacked you today, because he doesn't like or trust Derek. Right?"

Derek and I looked toward each other then back at my dad. "Yeah, that's about it dad." With that sat down and stared at the table for the longest time. He looked up towards, "My son has been running with and is now in a fully committed relationship with a werewolf." Despite it being more of a statement than a question Derek and I both nodded. Even though I knew that this was a lot for my dad to take in I needed to know how he felt.

"Dad, are you ok with this? With me and Derek, I mean?" Sighing he said, "I can't say that I'm not shocked about it, or that I'm excited that he's older than you, or that he's a werewolf, or the fact that werewolves even exist and all your friends are werewolves. But I know you well enough to know that nothing I can say or do will stop you from doing what you want to do so..." he stopped and locked eyes with Derek. "If you can swear to me that you will make sure that he doesn't get hurt—." Derek interrupted him, "I'd die before I let anything happen to him." We both stared him; me in shock and my dad in respect. "Then you both have my blessing. Just, I don't want to know anything and I don't want to see anything. Understood?" Once again we both nodded wanting to get off of that subject. "Great, I'm going to bed to try process all this. I'm sure you two need to go back to your friends or pack or whatever. So, I'll see you later. Oh, and all of us are having dinner on Friday. That's pack included." Dad nodded to both of us as headed upstairs. Derek and I gathered our things and headed to the pack house.


	13. Chapter 13

(Jackson POV)

When we arrived back at the pack house I couldn't stay still. I couldn't believe what Scott did to Stiles; and then just running off like that! I know that Stiles and I have never been friends but he was one of the few people that wanted to save me when I was the kanima. And he's been the one that I've been able to talk to when I've had nightmares about it; he's always there to reassure me that it wasn't my fault. Stiles has been there for each and every one of us and we couldn't even protect him against Scott. The longer that I think about it the angrier I get. I know that we should do something, but I know that not everyone needs to be involved. Lydia, Erica and Isaac shouldn't go because they act more with their emotions than I do. With them, it wouldn't stop at teaching Scott a lesson, they'll kill him, and that will upset Stiles even more; we can't have that. So, that just leaves me, Peter, and Boyd to get the job done.

I quickly pull out my phone and send them both a text. "Wanna get some payback." Once they read it they both look at me and give a slight nod. Not enough to alert Lydia, Erica and Isaac but enough to let me know that their interested. I nodded back before looking towards our other pack members sitting on the couches. "Hey, Peter, Boyd and I are going to get some food so that Stiles won't have to cook tonight since he's hurt. Is everyone good with Thai?"

"That's a good idea Jackson. I think Thai will be good for tonight, right guys?" Lydia said looking towards Erica and Isaac, who both nodded. After taking orders, Peter, Boyd and I headed out of the house and got into my car. No one spoke before we were sure we out of ear shot of the house. "Do you know where he is?" Peter asked, eyes already glowing blue. "I'm not sure, but I know some places we can look. Places that they used to hang out at as kids." I answered. "Good. Let's make this quick. I don't want to waste any more time than necessary on him." Boyd growled from the backseat. With that we set off to the first place I thought Scott would be; the lacrosse field.


	14. Chapter 14

(Scott's POV)

When I finally stopped running, I found myself in a field near a lake. I recognized it as the lake that Sheriff Stilinski used to take Stiles and I camping at when we were younger. After my dad left and Stiles' mom died, we became even closer as friends and as family. Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles has always been there for me when I needed them most. Not to mention that Stiles has been helping me since the whole "bitten by a werewolf" thing and I just attacked him.

I don't know what came over me. Seeing Derek and his pack standing around Stiles like that made me angry, yes. But seeing the way Derek was holding him! And the fact that he was allowing it! Derek has to be holding something over Stiles' head for him to let him do that. I mean he hates Derek just as much as I do. I can't count how many times Stiles has told me that we should just leave Derek alone or to let him die. What could he possibly be holding against him? Wait! That's it! His dad. Derek must be threatening Stiles' dad. So, how do I get him out of this?

I know, I'll tell Sheriff Stilinski everything that's happened. Then, I'll take him to Allison's dad and get him fitted with wolfsbane bullets; then we can rescue Stiles.


	15. Chapter 15

(Sheriff Stilinski POV)

Waking up from my nap I start thinking about everything that Stiles and Derek told me as I got ready for my shift. Werewolves. My son's friends are all werewolves that have a pack and he's practically married to the alpha of said pack. The alpha being 22 year old Derek Hale, who I have personally arrested twice for suspicion of murder, and there's nothing I can do about it. Well, I mean sure I can forbid Stiles from seeing Derek. I can arrest Derek for being with my underage son. But, in the end what would that get me? A pack of angry werewolves as enemies and as soon as he turned 18 I would never see Stiles again. Stiles may have ADHD, but he's also incredibly intelligent, ferociously loyal and incredibly stubborn. He gets his intelligence from his mother, his stubbornness from me and his loyalty from the both of us. So, in the long run it would be best for me to just accept it. This way I get to keep my son and become a part of something that is obviously and is going to continue to be a huge part of his life; and that's fine with me.

Then there's the whole situation with Scott; I can't believe what happened. I can understand considering what happened with Peter that Scott doesn't necessarily trust Derek, but that's no excuse for attacking my son. Even though I know how dangerous and strong Scott is, it doesn't stop the fact that I want nothing more than to go after him myself. But I know I can't; not just because of his new found strength but also because I know that Stiles would be upset about and blame himself. And I can't have that; not with everything else that he's having to deal with.

I head out the front door to my cruiser when I notice Scott walking towards the house. Immediately I'm on edge; what could he possibly want now? He's attacked my son and condemned him for the people he chooses to surround himself with, even though they've protected him more than he has. Before I got the chance to see what Scott wanted, I saw him tense and look towards his left then run away as fast as he could. I went to look for what scared Scott but I didn't have to look very hard, because it sped past the house. It was Jackson's Porsche with him, Peter and Boyd in it. I guess they were looking to issue some punishment for what happened to Stiles.

Consciously there were a few things that I knew for sure. As an officer of the law I knew that I should pull Jackson over for speeding, and I should arrest Scott for the attack on Stiles. As a father I should stop them from hurting Scott because violence against one person doesn't equate violence against another. But at this point with everything that I've learned about the past few months, I can only think of how many other times Stiles was hurt or almost killed because Scott abandoned him. So as of right now, I say fuck it. Scott is getting what he has coming to him. With a small chuckle and a smile, I got into my car and headed to the station. I should talk to Stiles and Derek about when they want me to formally meet their pack.


	16. Chapter 16

(Boyd POV)

Unfortunately, the lacrosse field was a huge bust; as was Scott's house and the area around Allison's house. We were driving around Scott's neighborhood when we caught his scent; near Sheriff Stilinski's house. We knew that Stiles and Derek were supposed to be there talking with the Sheriff so we weren't sure why Scott was going there, but we didn't want to take any chances on someone else being hurt by Scott's stupidity.  
As we were driving up towards Stiles' house, we could clearly pick up two separate scents; Sheriff Stilinski and Scott. Scott must have picked up our scents as well because he looked in our direction and immediately ran off. Now, the chase really begins.


	17. Chapter 17

(Third Person POV)

Seeing Jackson's Porsche coming down the street Scott immediately took off for the woods. Scott knew that someone from Derek's pack would come after him for hurting Stiles and deep down he knew that he deserved it. But as usual he expected Stiles to get him out of trouble; but not this time. Running through the woods, dodging trees, Scott heard Jackson's car come to a screeching halt, car doors slamming and then all heard was them pursing him. Right away he could pick up their scents; Jackson, of course, Boyd and surprisingly Peter. Besides their natural scents he could smell the anger and resentment pouring off of each of them; that and the determination to catch him.

Out of all of the werewolves in Beacon Hills, Scott was the fastest but no one had the skills that Jackson has. Jackson has always had the ability, even before the whole werewolf thing, to strategically plan out attacks on people based on their movements; it's what helped him remain captain of the lacrosse team for so long. Boyd used his height and his weight against his opponents. He may not have been as fast as most of the rest of them, but once he caught up to you there was no question that you were going down and you were going down hard. And Peter? Peter was the oldest out of all of them; he knew these woods like the back of his hand. Not only that, but Peter has to be one of the sneakiest of the pack. He's constantly aware of his surroundings and deadly quiet when it comes time for hunting. All these skills were at their disposal before they began training with each other. But now? They knew each other's strengths and weakness; that combined with the fact that they knew that they could completely trust each other and Scott never had a chance of getting away.

Scott was heading to run past an old oak tree when he was close lined by a transformed Boyd. He jumped up to fight him only to find himself surrounded by Boyd, Jackson and Peter. All transformed and wanting blood. Weighing his options Scott chose to go after Jackson first in hopes that he could at least take them down or distract them long enough to get away again. He made a move towards to him only to be blindsided by a punch from Peter that sent him flying into a tree. Before Scott had the chance to recover and return the attack Boyd was on him kicking back into the trunk of tree before grabbing him by his arms. Boyd help Scott's arms behind his back while Jackson and Peter took turns beating him.

As angry as they were and as severe as the beating was, Scott wasn't sure he was going to make it out alive. He was sure that this was going to be the end for him. But after what seemed like hours Boyd, Jackson, and Peter finally stopped their attack. Scott fell to the ground bloodied, and sore but just glad to be alive. But why? Why would they go through the trouble of hunting him down if not to kill him? Especially Peter. As Peter, Boyd and Jackson were walking away from him Peter answered Scott's unasked question.

"This serves as a warning Scott. You may have been all Stiles had in the past; but now? Now, Stiles has a pack that cares about him and will do any and everything to protect him. If Stiles wants to forgive you for what you did to him then that's his business. But understand this; from now on you need to watch how you treat Stiles. You should know that I have no issues eliminating people who hurt my pack." With that Peter, Boyd and Jackson left Scott down in the meadow. They still had to clean themselves up and pick up dinner before heading back to the pack house. They could only hope that Stiles wouldn't be too angry with them with what they did.


	18. Chapter 18

(Peter's POV)

_"This serves as a warning Scott. You may have been all Stiles had in the past; but now? Now, Stiles has a pack that cares about him and will do any and everything to protect him. If Stiles wants to forgive you for what you did to him then that's his business. But understand this; from now on you need to watch how you treat Stiles. You should know that I have no issues eliminating people who hurt my pack." _

Those were my parting words to Scott after Jackson, Boyd and I gave him the beating he deserved, and I've never meant anything more. Everyone knows that I have no issue killing; hell I've done it plenty times before. Everyone, except one person, I have killed has in some fashion or form has harmed my family, friends, and pack. And that one person is the one I regret the most; Laura. I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did, not only to Laura, but also to Derek and my pack's memory. I was so blinded by grief that I was blind to what I was doing until it was over.

I know that nothing I can do could ever make up for what I did to Laura. All I can do is hope for forgiveness and protect the pact that Derek and I have now. We Hale men have our crosses to bear; things we blame ourselves for. Derek's cross is Kate and the fire; mine is the death of my own niece at my hands. It can be argued that neither was truly our fault. Derek was blinded by what he thought was love and I was blinded by grief and anger, but none the less, these are things that we are forced to live with.

I never thought I would see the day that someone could bring Derek and I back together as a family but it has happened; and we owe that to Stiles. Stiles, who has made sure that both of understand that while we are werewolves, we are still human, has shown both Derek and I that if we don't have each other, then we don't have anyone. Stiles once told us, _"There is no such thing as a "broken family." Family is family, and is not determined by marriage certificates, divorce papers, and adoption documents. Families are made in the heart. The only time family becomes null is when those ties in the heart are cut. If you cut those ties, those people are not your family. If you make those ties, those people are your family. And if you hate those ties, those people will still be your family because whatever you hate will always be with you." _ C. JoyBell C.

It took Stiles telling us that for Derek and I to set aside our grudges and differences and become family again. Derek has a great mate in Stiles and I hope that one day I can find someone to be as good to me as Stiles is to Derek. Stiles is the heart of our pack and I will do anything to keep that heart strong; even if that means killing foolish boys that I never should've bitten in the first place. As we head to get food for the rest of the pack, I'm plagued by the question that I've been asking myself a lot here lately; _why didn't I bite Stiles? _


	19. Chapter 19

(Stiles POV)

After my dad went upstairs Derek and I decided to head to the house to let everyone know what was going on and that my dad is up to date on everything. I can't help but still be somewhat shocked at well my dad took hearing about what we've been up to these past few years. I mean I personally expected more freaking out rather than him just accepting it. But as always, he surprised me. Now, that I have that off my mind I can focus on more important things; like Scott.

I know that in being a werewolf your emotions are all over the place but not once did I ever think or believe that Scott would actually attack me because of my relationship with Derek. I know Derek is angry and wants blood; as well as the rest of the pack. And I know that they are expecting me to just want to let it go and I do. Not because I'm going to just forgive Scott, because I don't think I could trust him again after this. No, I want to let this go so we can move on. The pack has finally started working together as a family and we don't need any negativity to bring us down; especially from Scott.

With the ties I've formed with the pack, I can feel their emotions clearly, and seeing me being in the hospital almost destroyed them, especially Isaac. I can't and won't allow anything to break them. Their wolves are all so young and fragile that losing their "pack mom", as they've begun calling me could send them over the edge. Everyone knows what losing his pack did to Peter; and his wolf had matured. I can't imagine what losing me would do to Jackson, Isaac Erica, Boyd and Lydia; not to mention Derek. I have finally gotten him to see that what Kate did to him was not his fault nor was the fire and I've even gotten him and Peter closer than they have been in a longtime. If I was taken away from him, things in Beacon Hills would not be pretty. So, that beings me to my next dilemma; what do I tell the pack about retaliation?

I know that I can't physically stop them from going after Scott, but I need them to understand that Scott can't hurt us, hurt me anymore. I refuse to give him the chance, nor the satisfaction. How many times in the past couple of years have I been abandoned because he'd rather follow behind a hunter's daughter than help his supposed "best friend"? Besides learning about werewolves I've also learned that just because you've been friends with someone for a long period of time doesn't always mean that that person has your best interest at heart. It's been a painful, literally painful, lesson but not one that I intend to take for granted. I now have new friends that are more like family that will protect me no matter what and an amazing boyfriend/life-mate that would do the same. So the question I find myself asking now is: _what do I need Scott McCall for? _


	20. Chapter 20

(Derek's POV)

Arriving back at the house, I immediately knew something was wrong. For one, only Lydia, Erica and Isaac were there, and they all smelled like an overwhelming amount worry. It would be understanding that they would be worried about Sheriff Stilinski would react to the fact that his small town contains a pack of teenage werewolves and his only son is mated to the alpha of said pack, who just happens to be four-years older than him; I mean who wouldn't be nervous? But this, this was something more. They looked almost afraid to say anything and I'd bet anything that it has something to do with Peter, Jackson, and Boyd's disappearance.

In the back of my mind I know where they have gone to do; find and punish Scott. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this. On one hand I'm ecstatic that our pack has grown that much closer as a family that they feel the need to protect Stiles and seek vengeance on his behalf, but I'm also worried about how Stiles is going to take this. I know that he's angry at Scott for what he did, but honestly it's not the first time Scott has endangered Stiles' life, so there's no telling how he wants to handle the whole situation. And, if I'm honest, I'm a little upset that I didn't get the chance to go with them, but it's probably for the best that I didn't; I more than likely wouldn't have enough self-control to just leave him alive. For the second time Scott has endangered someone in my pack, he needs to be taught a lesson that not everything in the world revolves around him and what's up Allison's dress.

Once we got into the family room where the pack was seated, Stiles was immediately, yet gently, pulled onto the couch smashed between Erica and Lydia, while Isaac sat in the floor by his feet. It never ceases to amaze me how close those three are to Stiles; it's just one of those things that Stiles attributes to his role as pack mother. I walked over to them gently rubbing Isaac's hair to calm him; out of all of our pups, Isaac is the one that is more effected by other's emotions. In this aspect of it pack dynamics, it makes him our omega, but Stiles and I have been very adamant about letting him know that he's a different type of omega than the ones without a pack.

Omegas are broken up into two categories. There are the ones that don't have a pack and are therefore more prone to revert to their more primal instincts of a wolf, and are therefore dangerous to be around; then there are omegas like Isaac. These omegas have packs but there were bitten at a point in their lives where they were at their weakest emotionally. For Isaac it was because of the abuse he received at the hands of his father. It is because of this that Isaac is more in tuned with the pack's emotions. He will also be fiercely protective of Stiles and I, since we have taken on the role of his parental figures; all be it me more in the legal sense considering that I have recently been granted guardianship of him. If Peter, Jackson, and Boyd went after Scott that would be the reason they left Isaac behind; there would be no way that Isaac would be able to stop himself from killing Scott for hurting Stiles and there would nothing any of us could do to stop him for fear of becoming a part of the attack ourselves. It would be best to keep Isaac away from Scott until Stiles has fully healed.

After making sure that Isaac was alright I looked towards the girls. "Where's the guys?" I asked, noticing how Isaac whined, Erica looked away and Lydia tried to look indifferent about the question; but no one answered me. Bending down, I gently took Erica's chin in my hands and turned her head until she was looking at me and asked again.  
"They went to get dinner, so Stiles wouldn't have to worry about cooking." She replied quietly. I could tell she was being honest but holding something back.  
"How long ago did they leave?" I asked her. She immediately dropped her eyes from mine and tried to turn away but I stopped her before she could. When she looked back up at me she had tears in her eyes and there was obvious fear in them as well; Stiles noticed it too.  
"It's ok, Erica." He said as he took her hand in his. She looked towards him and nodded before speaking.  
"They left right after we got back from the hospital, and they haven't been back yet."  
In that moment, I knew and from the way Stiles looked at me he did as well; they went after Scott. I heard Jackson's car coming up the road signaling their return from their little trip. I gave Erica a small hug and a smile letting her know that I wasn't upset or angry with her and went to stand by the entrance to the family room to wait for them to walk in. I was feeling a lot of things in that moment: curiosity, worry, but overall I felt a great sense of pride; knowing Peter, Jackson, and Boyd, Scott definitely got what he deserved. The only thing I was truly worried about at this point was how Stiles was going to take this.

(Boyd POV)

We were hoping to make it back before Derek and Stiles but we unfortunately didn't. Walking into the house we expected to feel Derek and Stiles' anger, but we didn't. We felt two separate emotions from them; one made us happy and the other worrisome. We felt pride from Derek and a mixture of fear and worry from Stiles. At this point all we can hope is that Stiles understands why we did what we did and forgives us.

We got to the doorway of the family room and found Derek standing there waiting for us. He looked at all of us individually before nodding towards the room.  
"Come sit down boys. It seems as though we have some things to discuss." Oh boy.


	21. Chapter 21

(Stiles POV)

The boys came in and sat down on the couch opposite from the one the girls and I were sitting on. They seemed like they were avoiding eye contact with me; probably for fear that I was angry with them. Well, Jackson was avoiding eye contact with me and Lydia who was glaring daggers at him. Jackson wasn't in trouble with me but Lydia definitely wasn't happy that she was left out of the plan. I sense a _very_ expensive shopping trip in Lydia's future.

No one was saying anything so I decided to start and explain how I was feeling about the whole situation.  
"Look, I have a pretty good idea that you three went after Scott and you left the hospital. And taking into consideration you all have changed clothes, I'm guessing that you found him and there was plenty of blood involved in the confrontation. I just want you to know, all of you to know that I'm not angry nor am I upset that you went after Scott for hurting me. I appreciate the fact that you wanted to defend my honor, even though that kind of makes me like a damsel in distress, which I'm totally not, I mean sure I get into some trouble sometimes but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself all be it a lot of my injuries can be self-cause because I'm really clumsy some-,"  
"Stiles! You're rambling." Derek said. I looked around at the amused look on everyone's face and rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever. Look what I was trying to get at is I appreciate it but I just want to forget the whole thing happened." I raised my hands when it looked as though they were going to interrupt me.  
"Wait, let me finish. I want to forget it happened not because I want to forgive Scott because I don't, he's crossed the line with me too many times. But I want to forget it happened because I don't want any negativity for the pack. These past few months we've gotten a lot closer, all of us and I refuse to let Scott or anyone else tear us a part. Being a part of this pack has taught me a lot, not only about all of you but it taught me a lot about myself as well. Before I always just saw myself as Scott's sidekick, someone unimportant and only useful for research or as a distraction because that's all he seemed to want from me. This pack, this family, has taught me that I am important and that I don't need to change myself or hide who I am out of fear or the ridiculous desire to be like everyone else." I took a deep breath before continuing.  
"You all accept me for who and what I am because you actually care about me and not just what I can do for you. It took that incident with Scott to realize that for the past year or so that's what our relationship was. I was only useful to him when he thought he could get something from me. And he did the same to all of you by siding with Gerard. He hurt all of us and I have no intention of letting it happen again. I don't just have myself to worry about anymore. I have you guys and now that my dad knows about all of this, he's in more danger too. I will do anything to protect my family, both new and old."

After I finished no one said or did anything for a few minutes then I found myself under a pile of bodies. Puppy piles are the BEST!


	22. Chapter 22

(Lydia POV)

My anger at Jackson was completely out of my mind after hearing what Stiles said about forgiving Scott and calling us his family. In the past I always thought of Stiles as just Scott's weird friend that had a crush on me. But now I'm realizing that I only felt that way because of the way that Scott portrayed their friendship and my unwillingness to get to know Stiles better. Now that I know more about Stiles and how he just genuinely cares about people I understand him and the crush he had on me. I don't think that he really had a full on crush on me; I think it had a lot to do with the way Jackson used to treat me and how our relationship used to be. Before the werewolf stuff Jackson used to treat just as a trophy, something that he had that no one else did and I let him because I didn't know or think that I deserved better than that. But after the whole kanima situation, becoming a full werewolf and joining a pack that has become both of our families, he's become a lot more caring and a lot happier than I've ever seen him. Come to think of it, so have I.

I know for a fact that if it wasn't for this pack and especially Stiles, I never would have been this happy and Jackson and I's relationship wouldn't be this strong. The love and respect that flows through all of us as a family is the best feeling in the world and I am so gracious for it. But I think I'll still let Jackson take me shopping just because; besides I think we should get some gifts for our siblings. Huh. I have siblings? I didn't even notice but I have come to think of Erica, Boyd, and Isaac as my siblings. And even though at times he's still a little creepy, Peter definitely feels like a relative; despite the fact that he tried to kill me but that's all water under the bridge now. It's amazing what having someone genuinely care about you can do for you.

(Erica's POV)

Wow! Never did I think that I would see the day that Stiles would pick anyone over Scott, let alone us; but he did. Before I was bitten I had the biggest crush on Stiles because I could see that he was a really good person. I mean here's this skinny kid with ADHD and douchebag best friend that's always being teased and bullied and yet he never wanted anything bad to happen to anyone. He was always sensitive to the struggles of others even if it meant he got hurt in the process. I mean just look at all the shit he went through because of Scott.

Before Gerard caught us, Boyd and I were leaving Derek's pack because we were afraid. We were afraid of the hunters sure, but we were also afraid of Derek. He was always so quiet and stoic; it seemed like he was always angry and we were afraid that it would lead to one of us getting hurt. But ever since he mated with Stiles, he's like a new person. He's a happier, gentler alpha, and has become like a real father figure for us. Stiles said it best these past few months we have all gotten closer as a family but that's all because of him.


	23. Chapter 23

(Isaac's POV)

This is what family should feel like; not what I felt with my dad. Living with him I was in a constant state of fear of being punished for the smallest things. But here with Derek and Stiles I don't feel that way; Peter doesn't even freak me out anymore. After everything that I've been through in the past they make me feel like that stuff didn't really happen or that it's been erased from my memories.

After the deaths of my mother and brother my dad started drinking. At first it wasn't bad; he would just yell a lot but then he started hitting me. It seemed like I couldn't do anything right. Chores, grades and anything else he deemed not done correctly resulted in him hitting me. Then when that didn't seem enough for me he started locking me in the freezer.

When he first locked me in there I thought for sure that I was going to die; either from the cold or from suffocation. It's taken me a while to get over everything that happened; and to be honest I'm still not completely over it. I don't think I ever will be, but that's ok. I have a new family that cares about and wouldn't hurt under any circumstances; although it took us a while to get here, we are truly like a family.

Derek is a lot better at being an alpha and being more considerate because of Stiles and they have truly became like my parents. I didn't think that being this happy was possible or rather that I could never be this happy. With everything that my dad did to me I always thought it was my fault; that I was doing something to deserve his treatment, or I should say mistreatment, of me. Being a part of this pack, this family, has taught me otherwise. No one deserves what I went through no matter what and I don't have to worry about that anymore.

At first learning that Boyd, Peter and Jackson went after Scott I was upset that they didn't take me with them, but thinking about I'm glad that they didn't. I'm not sure that I would've been able to stop myself from killing Scott. Not just because of what he did to Stiles, although that's a big part of it, but also because of the way he seems to keep finding ways to hurt my pack, my family. I don't want anything to happen to any of them but I agree with what Stiles said. We don't need Scott's negativity in our pack or around of period. I just hope he stays away; we don't need any more problems.


	24. Chapter 24

(Stiles POV)

Well, it's finally time for the long waited family dinner with my dad. There's been a nervous energy going throughout the house all day. Derek keeps telling us that we have nothing to worry about, but it's like we can't be worried what my dad is going to say or do.

Taking in consideration that I want this night to go well I decided to let tonight's dinner be a cheat day for my dad and the pack. I made lasagna with real meat and cheese, garlic bread and my dad's favorite chocolate cake for dessert. So, hopefully he'll be too blissed from the food he won't have a chance to feel weird or uncomfortable around the pack.

My dad has been taking everything pretty well though; he even found a way to close the murder cases that Peter was behind when he was alpha. I'm not entirely sure how he did it, but I know it involved an actual wolf and that Deaton helped him. Every time I ask him about he just tells me he did what was necessary to protect me and the pack. So, maybe tonight will be fine.

(Sheriff Stilinski POV)

I decided to dress casually for dinner tonight; everyone already knows that I'm the sheriff and to be honest I'm a little worried about bringing a loaded gun into a house full of werewolves. I'm not exactly sure how they're going to react to me regardless of the fact that I'm Stiles' father. I don't want them to feel like I'm a threat to them; I may not fully understand all this werewolf stuff but there are a few things that I'm sure of.

Stiles hasn't been this happy since before his mom passed away. Stiles has always been a very nurturing person so, it really doesn't shock me that he's happily taken on the role of "pack mom". I can't say that I'm thrilled how much older Derek is than Stiles, as long as he's happy, Derek doesn't hurt him and provided that I don't see or hear anything then I'm happy.

Peter Hale came to speak to me a couple of days ago to explain to me exactly why he did what he did. I have to say after hearing what he experienced it's hard to hold a grudge against him for wanting revenge for what those people did to his family. I don't know what I would if someone deliberately hurt Stiles just because of what or who he is.

After talking with Peter and looking back at the evidence from the open murder cases I made a decision. It seems as though the "wolf" that killed all those people decided to come into my backyard one night. Fearful for my life and the life of my son, I shot and killed the wolf. After getting bite and hair samples from Deaton matching the wolf, the cases were closed as being animal attacks.

Pulling up to the Hale house I have to admit I was impressed. I know that Stiles said that Derek and Peter had remodeled, but I wasn't aware of how good of a job they did; the house was beautiful. I was walking up to knock on the door when Jackson opened for me. I must have had a look of shock on my face because he just chuckled and said, "Werewolf hearing", before gesturing me into the house.

If I thought the outside was beautiful then there are no words to describe the inside. Derek and Peter came over and shook my hand before telling me that Stiles was finishing dinner and asking if I wanted a tour. I agreed, which turned into an argument over who would show me around. That was until Stiles yelled that they all could take me on the tour and take turns explaining and showing different parts of the house. After the extensive tour, we sat down for dinner. I could tell by what Stiles cooked he was worried about what I say or feel about all of this but I couldn't help but be proud.

Stiles took a pack of werewolves that were broken down both emotionally and physically and created a family with them. In that moment I have never been more proud of my son and I know for a fact that Claudia would be as well. We managed to raise Stiles to become not only a decent but a great and caring man and I'm honored to be a part of Derek and Stiles' pack.


	25. Chapter 25

(Allison's POV)

My dad and I have recently returned from a family trip. After everything that happened with Gerard and what I did to my friends, I needed to get away to clear my head. Even though my dad assured me that what happened wasn't really my fault but the fault of Gerard for manipulating me after my mother's death, I can't get over it. I willingly helped torture kids my own age because they are different than me and that's not something that I can just forget.

After some deep conversation and thinking my dad has decided to give up hunting completely, which I have to say I'm happy about. I do however want us to try and repair the treaty between us and the Hale pack. Not only because of what my family has done to Derek and Peter but also because I don't want anything to happen to them. After I moved here Lydia became one of my best friends along with Jackson and Stiles; I don't want to lose their friendship because they're in a werewolf pack. My dad surprisingly agreed with me; it seems like I'm not the only one with some guilt about our family history with the Hales. Knowing that it would be a bad idea for us to just show up at the Hale property I texted Lydia and asked her to talk to Derek for me. I figured it was a long shot, but he surprisingly agreed.

(Chris POV)

I was shocked when Allison told me that Derek agreed to meet with us at the Hale property, but he had the stipulation that we come unarmed. I know that he doesn't trust us and admittedly he has had no reason to so I agreed to his terms. Over the past few months Allison and I left time to collect our thoughts and think over what has happened the past few months. It seems like everything that I was taught has been a lie.

Growing up I was taught that all werewolves were creatures to be feared and hunted, but Derek Hale showed me that that wasn't true. Derek killed his own uncle, the only family he had left, to stop more humans from being killed. He found people who were hurting or alone or in need of help and gave them a way out through the bite. He never did any of this in pursuit of revenge on my family or to hurt anyone. But it seems like none of that mattered to Kate or my father.

I almost allowed my daughter to become Gerard's prodigy because I was blinded by my own ignorance and that's not something that I know I couldn't have lived with. He kidnapped and tortured three teenagers and in that moment I stopped seeing him as my father, but as the monster he always told me werewolves were. I can't change what he did, but I can try my best to stop it from happening again. I decided to give up hunting and agreed with Allison when she spoke of repairing the treaty with the Hales. The past can't be changed, but the future can at least be made a little safer.

I know Allison feels the need to apologize to Derek and his pack in her part of the events that have happened as do I. I just hope and pray that Derek is willing to listen and let us make amends.


	26. Chapter 26

(Chris POV)

Pulling up to the Hale property I was in a state of shock. For a number of reasons; one being that the house has been completely rebuilt. I can vaguely remember what the Hale house looked like before the fire, but this is no comparison to its predecessor. Something else that shocked me were the cars that were outside, letting us know who was there. As expected Derek's Camaro was there as well as Jackson's Porsche; a vehicle I recognized as Boyd's mom's car was there as well as Stiles' Jeep, I don't know what was more shocking, the fact that the dirt bike Scott purchased before Allison and I left for our trip wasn't there, or the fact that the Sheriff's cruiser was there. The last I heard, Stiles wanted to keep his father from knowing about any of this for as long as he could possibly keep it a secret. _I wonder what has happened to make him change his mind. _

Allison and I headed to the front door half-expecting someone to come and open it before we could knock. What neither one of us was expecting was for Peter to be the one to do so. I knew that he was alive again, but I didn't expect him to be a part of Derek's pack. I mean sure their family, but after killing Laura and tormenting most of the people that are currently in Derek's pack, it would seem that he would want Peter to keep his distance. Maybe it was one of those, "keep your friends close, and your enemies closer" things; if that's the case then I completely understand.

Nonetheless, there he stood in the large doorway of the front of the house with that creepy smirk on his face; it almost made me regret coming unarmed until I remembered that this was about making peace, not about causing more conflicts.  
"Well, Chris and Allison Argent; it's so lovely to see you." Peter casually said before motioning us to go inside the house. _Yep, still kind of regretting coming unarmed. _

Peter led us into what I would assume is the living room where the pack was seated waiting for us. Derek, Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski stood and walked over to us and shook our hands. I could tell that Allison was upset that Stiles didn't reach out to hug here, but I know that she understands why and that this is what we're here to try and fix today.

(Allison's POV)

I was hurt that Stiles obviously didn't want to hug me but I understood why; I endangered his life and the lives of his friends/pack mates the last time we really saw each other. Looking around the room I took into account who was still a member of Derek's pack. I was glad to see that Erica and Boyd returned to him; I remember that Gerard said that he only caught them because they were trying to leave town. Lydia and Jackson were there of course, but what shocked me was the fact that Danny was there as well. _When did Danny become a part of Derek's pack? Did he accept the bite?_ Danny looked uncomfortable with me being there. By him being a part of the pack they had obviously informed him on what my family does and what happened to Derek's family. On one hand, he looked as though he found me disgusting at what I did to Erica and Boyd; and I agree with that. Yet, at the same time, he looked as though he was having trouble believing that I would do something like that. I wish I deserved the faith that he had in me.

It also shocked me that Scott wasn't there. Scott and Stiles have always been attached at the hip. Or at least that's what I heard about how they used to be. I know for a fact that when Scott and I started dating, he saw less and less of Stiles. Stiles never said anything but I could tell it hurt him; maybe that's why Scott isn't here. Maybe Stiles got tired of playing Robin to Scott's Batman. Honestly, I hope Stiles did.

Don't get me wrong I care about Scott, at some point I guess I even loved him. But after seeing him constantly abandoning someone that's supposed to be his best friend and then siding with my grandfather over Derek and Stiles, who have both saved his life on multiple occasions, it kind of makes a person wonder about his priorities. I mean I haven't known Lydia that long, but if it was between being there for her or seeing Scott, I would choose Lydia. Relationships don't always last but friendships can last a lifetime if you allow it. _Maybe after this meeting I should reevaluate my relationship with Scott._

I also noticed how none of Derek's betas would really look at me; Lydia wouldn't either. I stamped down on the hurt I was feeling so that we could begin this meeting. I want them all to know how sorry I am and how my dad and I will no longer be hunting and want to do a very best to try and protect them against other hunters that may or may not come into the area. I hope they can sense my sincerity when I apologize.

(Derek's POV)

"Please, Chris, Allison, have a seat."

I want to get this meeting over as soon as possible; I wouldn't have even agreed to it had it not been for the fact the Lydia said that Allison claimed that they were retiring from hunting and wanted to try reinstate the treaty that my family had with his. Of course, I still have my doubts; I mean the treaty was in place when Kate seduced me and murdered my entire family so, I have some reservations about relying on a treaty. However, in the case of securing some sort of safety for my pack and my mate, I'm willing to listen to what Chris and Allison have to say.

Chris and Allison take a seat on a couch on the opposite side of where the pack is sitting. Stiles, John and I took a seat directly across from them in the center of our pack and waited. I was curious as to who was going to speak first and what was going to be said. I picked up on a few of their emotions when they walked into the house. They both smelled of fear, regret, nervousness, and confusion; they also smelled of determination and sincerity. To my surprise it was Allison that spoke first.

(Allison's POV)

After we sat down, I decided that I would speak up first; I needed to apologize and let them know how I felt.  
"Well, first of all, I want to apologize to all of you for the things I've done. Especially to Erica, Boyd and Stiles; I'm sorry for what I helped Gerard do back in the basement." At this point I can no longer look at them while I speak.  
"I was…hurt. He kept telling me that Derek and his pack were responsible for the death of my mother and I was just so blinded by grief and anger that it never occurred to me to ask if he had evidence of the fact. The only reason I knew why Derek bit her was because he told me to ask Scott."

I noticed that when I mentioned Scott's name, there was a chorus of growls from the wolves; even Sheriff Stilinski scoffed at the mention of Scott's name. I know that Derek, his pack, and Stiles were angry with Scott for using them and siding with Gerard the way he did, but there was obviously something else wrong. _What did Scott do while we were gone? _I decided not to comment or ask about it though. Mainly because that's not what my dad and I were here for; we were here to try and make amends and try and ensure the pack's safety from other hunters. But a small part of me told me whatever it was that Scott did, was horrible, and I'm not sure I wanted to know what it was.

"I know that none of you have any reason to believe or trust me, but I wanted you all to know that I'm truly sorry for what has happened."

(Chris' POV)

After Allison finished speaking I began.

"Everyone in this room has been in some way hurt by my family and I'm sorry; I truly am. However, we can't change the past; we can only try and make sure that the future is safer for everyone. Allison and I had a long talk while we were gone and we came to the conclusion that neither one of us wants to be a hunter anymore."  
I stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.  
"With that being said, we thought it would be best to reinstate the treaty that Taila had with my family before everything. It was a fairly strong treaty that basically just said that as long as no human was maliciously harmed by a werewolf belonging to the Hale pack then there will be no bloodshed. Considering that it was my family that broke the treaty I see no reason to reword what it said. With Allison and I no longer hunting, there may be others who come here who do still hunt. Under the code that hunters follow they would be required to come to us and check for any treaties we have in place. By having a treaty, it would protect you and your pack from them."  
"Derek, from what I have seen of you and your betas, your very good people and have no intentions of harming anyone. While I couldn't stop what has happened in the past from happening, I hope that you will hear the sincerity in our words and take us up on our offer."

(Derek POV)

I'm honestly shocked at how sincere Allison and Chris are being with us. Looking around the room I notice that everyone is looking towards me; awaiting my decision. I instantly look over at Peter; not only does this decision affect him as a pack member, but at the same time I have to take into account his mental state. _How will he handle working with the Argents? _

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I wanted this treaty to work; I know that on some level Lydia missed being friends with Allison no matter what she did. And then there's Danny. He had a hard enough time trying to grasp at what has already happened with the Argents; and then finding out about Scott's attack on Stiles was hard for him to hear as well. I feel like we keep throwing stuff at this kid; Sheriff Stilinski too. As much as tries to hide it for Stiles sake I can smell the worry and fear on him too. Worried that someone or something will take his son away from him; I worry the same thing, about all of them.

I finally have some resemblance of family with these kids and I will do anything to protect them. It seems Stiles' manner of thinking in the case of _"letting go of the past and moving forward" _is rubbing off on me. Lucky enough for me Peter seems to agree with me and gives me a nod saying that he's fine with restarting the treaty. _Thank God!_

"Chris, Allison, I appreciate you coming here and your apologies are greatly appreciated as well. You're correct in saying that nothing can change the past but we can make a safer future for all of us. We accept the reinstatement of the treaty, but I have some reservations. Both of you need to attend pack meetings when we have them; the only way that this treaty is going to last is if we share information as we get it not when we deem it important enough to share it. Does that sound fair to you?"

Chris looked to Allison and she nodded; I think she was just happy to be close to her friends in any way she could.  
"That works for us; and I agree with you. We need to keep each other updated on everything that we can. Are there any other reservations?"  
I nodded. "I would like John equipped with some wolfsbane bullets, there could be hostile packs or rogue omegas passing through. I don't want him unprotected. And then there have been some developments that need to discussed while everyone is here." I wait until Chris confirms that he can get John some bullets before I begin.  
"Stiles has taken an important role in my pack." I looked over to Stiles and smiled as he grabbed my hand and smiled back before addressing Chris again.  
"Stiles is my mate and therefore alpha female of my pack; or pack mom as the betas call him. I trust you understand what this means?" I ask and he nods.

Allison looks confused, but before I could explain Stiles spoke up.  
"It essentially means that I lead the pack with Derek. Where he's the one who protects the betas physically, I help protect them emotionally; we're an alpha pair." Allison nods that she understands and smiles at us. "I'm glad that you're happy Stiles. You too, Derek." She tells us and once again I can tell she's being genuine. Stiles and I both give her thanks.

"One more thing, whatever happens or is said during pack meetings is not to be shared with anyone that isn't pack." I stopped and took a deep breath; preparing myself for whatever would come next.  
"This includes Scott. He is not a part of my pack and has become a threat to all of us; Stiles included."

I hear our betas whimpering; remembering what happened to Stiles. Allison gasped and Chris narrowed his eyes at us.  
"What did Scott do to Stiles?" he asked, practically radiating in anger. Stiles stood and lifted his shirt showing the deep claw marks that were still healing. Allison looked away with tears in her eyes and Chris swore loudly. Stiles pulled down his shirt before shrugging his shoulders.  
"Scott didn't take me being Derek's mate very well." He said as a way of explanation. I was curious at what Chris would do or want to do.

Technically, Scott wasn't a part of my pack; he was a omega and therefore didn't fall under treaty laws. I know that Stiles didn't want anything else happening to Scott because of the incident so I spoke up before Chris could say or do anything.  
"You don't have to worry about what to do to Scott. Some of the betas took care of that already. He's still alive but Peter, Jackson and Boyd made sure he paid for what he did. I just thought it would be best to warn you both that he's not very stable at the moment. Scott feels betrayed and I don't know how else he might lash out as a result of it."  
Stiles spoke up then. "He approached my dad after it happened claiming that Derek was holding me hostage. Once he found out my dad already knew about us and was fine with it he got angry and wolfed out. Luckily, Derek was nearby and got my dad out of there before anything could happen. When he finds out that you guys are back he may come to you with the same story so you need to be weary of him."

Chris and Allison thanked us for the information and the rest of the meeting was spent either going over the treaty or just catching up. I saw Erica and Boyd pull Allison to the side to speak to her. Before that would've led to a bloodbath but they just made plans to try and be friends and forget the past. Looks like Stiles' way of thinking is rubbing off on all of us.


	27. Chapter 27

(Chris POV)

It's been a few days since the meeting with Derek and his pack and I have to say that things have been going pretty well so far. There has been a pack meeting since then and Derek and Stiles made sure that both Allison and I were invited and included in any decision making that needed to take place. I guess they weren't kidding when they said that they were making us a part of the pack. It's also been nice to be able to discuss things with Sheriff Stilinski, or John as her prefers to be called, about everything that has been going on. Even Peter seems to be friendly towards me, which to be honest is kind of nerve wrecking to me. Peter and I have a past that no one knows about.

Peter Hale was in fact my first love; and to be quite frank about it my only love. I mean sure I loved Victoria, she was like one of my best friends, not to mention the fact that she gave birth to Allison. But my whole relationship with Victoria was my father's doing. Victoria was a part of a very prominent and well-known family of hunters as was I. To both of our parents it just made since that we would date and get married and continue on hunting in both of our families' names. I tried to fight it, but in the end my father got his wish and we were married.

Victoria was a great person, but her hate of werewolves and anything nonhuman made her ugly. After spending so many years with her and my father I found myself numb to the pain and deaths were caused. But it was coming back here, back to Beacon Hills that woke me up. My daughter fell in love with a werewolf and I refused to make the same choices my father did and ruin her relationship like he did mine.

Peter and I went to UCLA together, and despite the fact that we both knew who and what the other was, we became friends. Friends soon turned to lovers and by junior year we were inseparable. Peter's parents knew about us as well as Taila; what surprised me was how accepting they were of our relationship. I thought for sure they would forbid Peter and I from seeing each other because my family were hunters but they didn't. They accepted me for who I was and not what my family had done in the past.

I thought that we would be together forever, but then one day out of the blue Peter broke up with me. I asked him over and over again why and at first he didn't want to tell me but the he finally did. Gerard made threats towards him and the people he cared about and he didn't want to risk anyone being hurt. As much as it hurt to do so I knew that couldn't ask Peter to risk his family's life for our relationship so we parted ways. I went on to continue in my family's name in hunting and Peter continued on in life with his pack.

Even after everything that has happened in the past few months I can't help but to still miss him after all these years. I wonder if he feels the same.

(Peter POV)

Chris Argent. I can honestly say that I never thought that I would see him again. Especially after the way we broke up in college. But nonetheless here he is a part of my nephews pack and slowly becoming my friend again. I want nothing more than for us to be a couple again but I don't know if Chris even feels the same about me as I do for him. Much like me he has been married and had a child; but that doesn't necessarily mean that those feelings have died away does it?

Chris was the first person I ever fell in love with, which is probably why when I was crazy and Alpha I never went after him. As much as I hated the Argents I knew deep down that Chris would never do anything like that to me and my family no matter how much I hurt him in the past. It wasn't like I wanted to leave Chris, if anything I would've wanted to stay with him forever, but after Gerard found out I knew it was only a matter of time before our relationship ended; I just didn't expect how it would have to end. What kind of father threatens to slaughter his own son just because he's in love with a werewolf?

I'll never forget the day that happened. I was walking across campus heading to meet Chris for lunch when he approached me. He told me that if I didn't break it off with Chris he would kill him himself and send him back to me in pieces. Gerard knew that Chris was my mate and that the only way that I would ever leave him was if he was in danger because of me. Later that week I broke it off with Chris. He kept demanding that I tell him why but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't. How do you tell the person you love that their own parent would rather see them dead than happy? So, I refused but, finally I just told him that Gerard threatened someone that I cared for and I couldn't let them be hurt and surprisingly, he understood.

Now, that he's here and I can think clearly there is nothing I want more than to have another chance with him; but I don't know how he feels. I guess it couldn't hurt to ask.

(No POV)

At the next pack meeting Peter asked Chris if he could speak to him in private; Chris agreed. Peter led him out into the woods far enough away from the house that none of the wolves could hear them. They stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other before Chris spoke.

"So, what did you want to talk about Peter?"

"I just…..I just need to know how you feel about me?" Peter asked tentatively.  
" I know that we didn't end on the best of terms before, but you have to understand Chris, I didn't want him to hurt you."

"Wait. What?" Chris asked shocked.  
"What do you mean, "You didn't want him to hurt me"? Are you talking about Gerard, my own father threatened me?" At this point Chris was holding back tears.

"I don't know how, but he found out about us and he told me to leave you and I refused. He threatened my family, but he knew didn't have reason to go against the treaty. So, he went for the next best thing." Peter said locking eyes with Chris.

"He threatened the one person that I would do anything to protect, even if that meant hurting the both of us. You Chris, my mate."


	28. Chapter 28

(Chris POV)

"Your mate?" I asked Peter and he nodded.

"Why do you think I didn't come after you when I was on my manhunt for people involved with the fire? I knew that you had nothing to do with it, but furthermore my wolf, even in its deranged state, knew who and what you were to me. I couldn't hurt you no matter what; I love you Chris." And with that Peter pulled me into his arms and kissed me. With that kiss every doubt I had about how Peter felt about me was completely dismissed. Peter loved me as much as I loved him; possibly even more.

As much as I don't want to believe what Gerard told Peter what he would do to me provided that he didn't break up with me, I can't but know that it's true. After what my father was more than willingly to do to teenagers because they were werewolves, or in Stiles' case because he hangs out with werewolves, I now know that he was capable of anything. But now that's all behind us, and I know have a new life to look forward human and werewolf alike I have a family again.

Staring into Peter's eyes I knew that no matter what I would protect him and this pack no matter what. "I love you too, Peter. So much."

(Peter POV)

He loves me! I can't believe it. I was for sure that after everything that I did that he wouldn't want anything to do with me, but thankfully he loves me too. I know I have thrown a lot of information at him both about being him being my mate and what his father said, but I needed him to understand why we broke up and that I always have and will love him. Don't get me wrong, I loved my wife, but she wasn't my mate. While we did have a good relationship, we didn't have that deep connection that most werewolves have with their mates.

While I am glad to have my mate with me with the knowledge that he feels the same I know that this will only cause greater problems for both Allison and Stiles when they finally have their discussions with Scott about his behavior. For Scott's sake I hope he doesn't do anything especially stupid, again at least. Derek won't hesitate to rip him apart if he harms Stiles again and I will do the same if he hurts Allison. She may not be biologically my daughter, but no one hurts my mate's child.


	29. Chapter 29

(Scott's POV)

These past few weeks have sucked for me big time. After the whole issue with Stiles, everyone in Derek's pack has been ignoring me. I know what I did was wrong and all I want is the chance to apologize and make things right with Stiles. And I mean it's not like he wasn't doing anything wrong; he's dating Derek! How can he not see how much of a bad idea that is?

And what's even worse is that no one seems to see how wrong it is. Sheriff Stilinski has been spending a lot of time out at Derek's house and so has my own mother! She won't even speak to me at this point. She said that she hasn't been this disappointed in someone since my dad left. Talk about low blow.

But I mean it's not like I haven't tried to fix it. I went by the Sheriff's house to ask him to tell Stiles I was sorry, mainly because he always covered for me in the past, but he told me that I needed to apologize myself and that Stiles would talk to me when he was ready; then he threatened me.

_Flashback_

_"No, Scott. When Stiles is ready to hear what you have to say then you can apologize. Until then, your best bet is to steer clear of him. I heard about what Jackson, Peter, and Boyd did and trust me that will seem like a slap on the wrist if Derek catches you around here or the pack house. You're lucky that Stiles hasn't allowed him to come after period."_

_"But Sheriff Stilinski come on, it's Derek Hale! How are you ok with this? You arrested him for murder! Twice!"_

_"Yes, because you lied about what you saw and Stiles backed you up. Come to think of it, every time Stiles seems to have gotten in trouble in the past it's been because he was covering for you. He's been spending time with Derek and his pack for two months now and I've had no problems out of him. If anything they're helping him be a better person because he has people that care for him."_

_At this point in the conversation Sheriff Stilinski stepped closer to me to the point that he was towering over me. Even though I knew that he couldn't physically hurt me I was still intimidated by this. _

_"Understand this Scott, I may have been oblivious previously to what has been going on in my town, but now that I know what my son has been through because of you. Make no mistake about it Scott; if I hear about you putting my son or his mate in danger again I won't hesitate to hurt you myself. Remember this; I know about and have wolfsbane bullets now."_

_And of course at this time Derek came out of nowhere asking the Sheriff if everything was ok. It was only then that I realized that my claws were coming out and I was half-shifted so, I ran away. _

_End Flashback_

I still can't believe it; everyone was choosing Derek over me! But luckily enough I heard that Allison was back in town and I know that she'll be on my side. She's hated Derek ever since he bit her mom; which ok, he bit her accidently to save me, but she doesn't know that. Maybe I'll Mr. Argent about Derek biting Stiles; that's one way to solve that problem.

I texted Allison to see if she was home; she responded to come over and that we needed to talk. What could we possibly need to talk about? I ran to her house and snuck into her window, just like I normally do. When I got there I knew something was up. For one, her bedroom door was open. She never has her door open especially when she knows that I'm coming over; this is mainly to keep her dad from walking in on us making out. Not only that, but for the first time since Allison moved to Beacon Hills she looked nervous. Instantly, I feared the worst; was she moving away again? I went over and sat down beside her on her bed. I noticed that she slid away from me a little bit. Ok, what is going on?

"Allison, is everything ok?" I asked her tentatively.

She sighed. "No, Scott everything isn't ok. How could you do that to Stiles?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I went to answer, but she stopped me.

"No, Scott. Don't even try and blame this on Derek either. You did this. God, if I would've known all those times you were with me that you had abandoned Stiles to fend for himself I would've broken up with you a long time ago. Stiles was supposed to be your best friend and you attack him for who he loves; who he's in a relationship with."

"But Derek's a werewolf!" I yelled. "Stiles doesn't know what kind of danger he's in."

"Oh, please Scott get a grip!" She yelled back. "Stiles knows more about the dangers of dating a werewolf than anyone else. And you weren't concerned about a werewolf/human relationship when it was me and you so, why should Stiles be any different?"

"Because it's Derek!" I screamed. "How can you not understand this Allison? For God's sake! He bit your mom!" I knew that it was a low blow but I needed her to understand why Derek and Stiles being together was a bad idea. However, I definitely wasn't expecting her response.

"Yeah, because she was trying to kill you! Derek bit my mom to save you Scott. Not for his own benefit and not out of some desperate attempt at revenge for what Kate did to his family, but to keep you alive." The shock of her knowing the truth behind her mom being bitten must have shown on my face.

"Yeah, Derek and Stiles told me the truth at the last pack meeting we had."

"Wait, what do you mean pack meeting? Since when are you a part of Derek's pack?" I asked angrily. Great now that he's stolen my best friend from me, now he's going to take my girlfriend.

"Since my dad and I made a truce with them. That and apparently my dad and Peter are mates so, there's that." And wait, what? Chris and Peter were mates? I was about to say something about that before Allison cut me off practically spitting venom.

"Don't even think about it Scott McCall. Don't you dare say one word about my father and Peter being together. I haven't seen my dad this happy in a long time and Peter has changed dramatically since everything that has happened. And you would know that if paid more attention to what's going on around you instead of what you think is going on. If you paid more attention you would realize that Stiles is happier than I've ever seen him. Everyone else can see it, why can't you?"

Not wanting to admit that she was right about any of this I tried to get around it. "Are you breaking up with me?" I asked tentatively giving her my best puppy dog eyes as Stiles calls, well called them.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she screamed at me. Instantly Peter was standing in her doorway growling at me. Allison took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"Peter, it's ok I'm fine; he didn't hurt me. You can go back downstairs with dad."

"Ally, are you sure?" he asked. And since when did he start calling her "Ally".

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, Peter I'm fine." He looked at me before nodding to her and heading back downstairs. She looks at me with such disgust it shocks me.

"Seriously Scott, after all that I said to you about Stiles and your only concern is whether or not I'm going to break up with you?" She scoffs. "I love you Scott; I really do, but until you pull your head out of your ass and see that not everything in the world revolves around you then I'm done. I won't be a part of you trying to destroy the best thing that has happened to Stiles in a long time."

Allison walked over to her window and opened it letting me know that our conversation and relationship was over. As I was climbing out to leave, she stopped me.

"Scott, your best bet would be to apologize to Stiles and realize that he has his own life now. If you don't apologize and actually mean it then you're going to lose more than your best friend and girlfriend. You're going to lose every friend you have in this town. Being an omega is not something you want to be Scott." I nodded and leapt out of the window.

After leaving Allison's house I went for a walk through the woods to think about what she said. As much as I hated to admit it she was right. In the short time I saw Stiles before I attacked him, he looked so happy. Happier than I'd seen him since before all this werewolf shit happened. I guess that's what set me off; just thought that Derek put that smile on Stiles' face killed me. And then that bite!

Just the fact that Derek marked him like that pissed me off, but I just assumed that Stiles didn't know what it meant. I should have known that he did. I mean after all Stiles has always been the one to research things for us in the past; he has to know what it means.

I can't believe that I let my anger at Derek ruin my friendship with Stiles. But maybe I can fix it; maybe if I can just talk things over with Stiles then everything will be ok again. I know that it's a long shot, but I need to try. So, for the first time in two months, I called Stiles.

(Stiles POV)

I was sitting outside watching Derek train with the betas when my phone rang; everyone immediately froze, they all recognized the ringtone as being Scott's. Allison had already called me with a heads up about their conversation and warned me that he may call soon; I just didn't know how soon. Taking a deep breath, I answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey, Stiles, it's me Scott."

"Hey Scott, what can I do for you?" I asked causally.

"Look man, I know I messed up ok? I messed up bad and I want to apologize, but I don't want to do it over the phone. Do you think maybe we could have lunch later today and talk? Please?"

I looked up to see the pack looking at me, awaiting my answer just as Scott was.

"Sure man, how about the diner, say in an hour?"

"Yeah, sounds good. See you then."

We hung up and everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. Before they could start I spoke up.

"Look, I know what you're going to say, but I can't do this anymore. The constant worrying about what Scott is going to say or do because he doesn't like the fact that I'm in a relationship with Derek. So, I'm going to have lunch with him to hear his apology and let him know that he needs to apologize to all of you especially Derek before I can even consider being friends with him again."

They all look relieved at this statement. So, I continued.

"Scott thinks that his actions have only hurt me, but they haven't and he needs to understand that. He needs to understand that I'm not the same person I was before all of this shit happened and I refuse to allow him to hurt me or any of you again because he doesn't like something. I'm no one's sidekick; well except maybe Derek's." I said cheekily causing everyone to laugh and Derek to roll his eyes. "So, if you don't mind I'm going to go get ready for my meeting with Scott and I expect all of you to stay at least a block and a half away from us. His scenting skills aren't that great so, he won't be able to sense you guys are there from that distance." They all nodded their agreement and I went upstairs to get dressed. This lunch meeting has the potential to be very good or very bad. It all depends on whether or not Scott means what he says and if he can agree to what I have to say.


	30. Chapter 30

(Stiles POV)

As I was walking to the diner I started think about what was about to happen. As much as I hope that Scott really just wants to apologize, but I have a feeling that he's just going to make this about him. As much as I want him to realize that not everything is about him, I can't force him to do so; only he can do that.

However, what I won't allow is for him to hurt me or my pack anymore. I've constantly been holding back my true feelings about everything because I felt guilty about him getting bit. But finally after everything that has happened and the love that I have gotten, not only from Derek, but the pack in general, has taught me that I have nothing to feel guilty over. As much as I have benefited from Scott getting bit, he has benefited just as much if not more.

He was the one that got the strength and the instincts that come along with being a werewolf. He was the one that became more courageous both on and off the lacrosse field; which not only led him to making first-string, but it also gave him the courage he needed to ask Allison out. It's because of the bite that we both were able to find love and acceptance, but he just doesn't want to see that. Scott wants to remain oblivious to everything around him, and I can't do that anymore.

I walked into the diner, and caught a glimpse of Scott sitting alone in the back left corner, waiting for me. I went over and sat down across from him returning the small smile that he gave me and waited for him to speak.

(Scott's POV)

I'd been sitting in the diner for about 15 minutes when Stiles showed up and sat across from me; I gave him a gentle smile in hopes of breaking the awkward tension that was surrounding us. When Stiles smiled back it gave me chance to get a good look at him for the first time in weeks. He looks…happy. Like happier than I've seen him in a long time; not since before his mom passed away. Thinking back to the day that I saw him at Derek's place before I did what I did, and he looked happy then too.

It was then that I realized that Allison was completely right about everything. I've been so obsessed with thinking about what Derek and his pack "took" from me, that I've been blind to see what they've given Stiles. We've both lost a parent, but not in the same way. My father left my mom and I, but Stiles' mom died; and in the past whenever we've tried having conversations about it he would always say that I didn't understand; that while my father wasn't around, I still had two parents. It wasn't until now that I understand what he meant and I understand what Derek and his pack mean to Stiles; a family.

Stiles has always been the type of person that is incredibly loyal and protective to the people he cares about; it's one of the things that I've always admired about Stiles. No matter what someone did to him, if he cared about them, he never gave up on trying to help them with anything he could. I mean, he had a crush on Lydia since third grade, and no matter how many times she ignored him or shot him down, he still cared about her and wanted her to be happy.

Then there was the whole kanima thing with Jackson. Jackson has tormented and bullied Stiles ever since elementary school, but Stiles still wanted to try and save him instead of just killing him like almost everyone else. I've always wondered how Stiles could just allow people to take advantage of his kindness and not get upset, and it wasn't until here recently that I realized that since I was bitten that's all I've been doing. I hope that Stiles can forgive me; that we can still remain friends even after everything that I've done, because honestly, if it wasn't for him, I don't know where I would be right now.

At this point I realize that we've been sitting here in complete silence for about 10 minutes while I collected my thoughts on everything so, I began to make my apology, but I needed to make sure he would let me get everything off of my chest first.

"Stiles, I know that I have a lot to apologize for so, will you please just let me talk first. Please?" I beg him. At his nodded of agreement I let it all out.

"Ok. Stiles, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for abandoning all those times when you needed me. I'm sorry about what happened at Derek's house. I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize how much of a shitty friend I've been lately. It's just….I don't know man. You always seemed like you were ok so, I just assumed you were. I don't know how this happened; or why I allowed it to happen. You're like my brother Stiles; all I want is for you to be happy, but I let my ego and my anger at Derek get in the way of seeing how truly happy you are and for that I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you Stiles. Please, tell me that I can still fix this. Tell me that I haven't lost my best friend; I'll do anything to fix this."

By the end of my apology I've got tears running down my face and I'm begging Stiles to forgive me. Part of me knows that I don't deserve to be forgiven; that I crossed a line that no one should cross when I attacked him. After the way I've been treating him I can understand why he wouldn't want to forgive me; but I hope that he does.

(Stiles POV)

For the first time in my life I'm at a loss for words. Agreeing to this meeting for Scott to apologize was one thing, but to hear him sincerely apologize and admit his wrongdoings is another. I'm feeling so many different things right now that it's overwhelming. I'm happy that Scott has finally realized that things haven't been easy for me in these past couple of years; happy that he knows where he messed up and happy that he wants to fix things. However, I'm worried as well; worried that this is just a fluke, that he doesn't really mean it. I'm worried that when I give him the ultimatums that I have for us fixing our friendship that he won't actually do it. But most of all I feel fear; fear that I'm going to lose my best friend; my brother. However, I refuse to allow myself or my pack to be disrespected or mistreated because of his ego; not any longer.

And in this moment I knew that I had a choice to make. I can either cut my losses and move on; or I can give him my ultimatums and hope that he actually wants to fix this. As much as it would easier to just move on, I don't want to. I want Scott to be a part of my life and a part of mine and Derek's pack. So, I guess we'll just have to see if that's something he wants as well.

"Umm, wow. I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting this Scott. I mean yeah you said you wanted to apologize but I never expected you to actually apologize for everything that's happened. But you did and….man Scott you have no idea how much that means to me. But Scott you need to understand something. You hurt me."

Scott went to say something, but I raised my hand to stop him.

"Stop, I let you speak your mind freely so, please let me do the same." He ducked his head and nodded.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, you hurt me, a lot. Not just from when you ignored me or ditched me and not just from the incident that happened at Derek's house either. You hurt me by the fact that you automatically assumed that everything in my life revolves around you. Yes, you are a part of my life, but you're not the only part of my life now. Not since learning about the fact that werewolves exist. You have to understand that my life now includes Derek and his pack."

"I realize that now; I really do Stiles. I can't tell you how sorry I am about all of this, please just tell me what I need to do to fix this. I don't want to lose my friendship to you or anyone else." Scott practically begged.

"Scott, all you have to do is what you just did for me. You have to apologize to them too. That's the only way that this is going to be ok again. The hurt that I felt, they all felt it too; some in more ways than one. I want us to be able to back to the way things were, but that can't happen if you and the pack can't get along."

Scott nodded in agreement. "I understand, and you're right. I owe them an apology just as much as I owed you one. I know that I've hurt all of you guys before, but I don't want to be that person anymore."

I smiled at Scott; the first genuine smile I've given him in a long time. "Then that's all that matters Scott."

Scott and I sat around and talked about what's been going on in our lives since we haven't seen nor spoken to each other since the incident at Derek's. Scott seemed very interested in the pack and the training exercises that Derek has them doing. As we were talking I started to see the old Scott coming out a little more; the less selfish, Allison obsessed version of my best friend, and it was a great sight to see.

It was a couple of hours later when we left the diner and started to part ways. Derek had text me to let me know that he and the pack were heading back to the house after they heard Scott's apology. It seems that even they deemed Scott as being genuine and knew that he only wants to make things better.

Outside the diner, before we parted ways, Scott turned towards me.

"So, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

At my nod of agreement, he continued. "Who should I start with? Apologizing to I mean."

I thought about it for a minute before I made a decision.

"If I was you, I'd start with Derek. He's the alpha and if he can forgive you, it'll make the rest of the pack more liable to forgive you as well; and Derek will be more likely to forgive you since I have. Just be honest to them, explain why you're sorry and how you intend to rectify the situation; it'll work out."

As I was driving back to the house, I was in a good mood about the conversation that I had with Scott, but I couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen. I know Scott was sincere in his apology to me, but I don't know about him apologizing to the rest of the pack. I mean yes, he did say that he would, but Scott has said one thing then done another before, so, who's to say that it won't happen again. As much as I want to full on trust Scott again, I can't, at least not yet. If Scott can prove himself worthy of my trust then yes, we can go back to the way things were before, but I refuse to be the blind puppy that always followed him around anymore. I can only hope that Scott knows and understands this.


	31. Chapter 31

(Scott POV)

Watching Stiles pull away from the diner, I started thinking about what just happened. It felt weird listening to Stiles talk with so much passion about Derek and his pack. Part of me is happy that Stiles has people in his life that he can count on to take care of him, but then there's still that small part of me that's jealous over the whole situation. It's just weird, for as close as Stiles and I have always been, to sit across from him and feel like I'm meeting him for the first time. He's more calm and confident than I have ever seen him and as glad as I am to see him like that I can't help but the resentment I feel towards Derek and his pack that they were the ones to make Stiles feel like that.

It sounds stupid; I know it does, but I can't help the way that I feel. Ever since we were kids it's been Stiles and I against the world, and now it's like he doesn't need me anymore. I know that it's my own fault, but that doesn't change this possessive feeling that I have towards Stiles. He was my friend first. _MINE! _And now I'm just supposed to be ok with sharing him with Derek and Peter Hale and their pack.

I hadn't noticed how far I'd walked into the woods until I heard someone speaking to me. I looked up and saw a man I had never seen before standing about ten feet away from me.

"Hello, you must be Scott McCall." The man said. I started walking towards him cautiously, as I got closer I noticed that he smelled like wolf. He was a werewolf too! My guard instantly went up as I prepared for a fight.

"Who are you? And, how do you know my name?" I asked him.

He simply smiled and said, "I know lots of things about you Scott, but you don't have to worry. I mean you no harm, in fact I want to help you, Scott."

"Help me with what? Who are you?" I ask again.

The man chuckles softly, before leveling me with what I assume is a glare. Although, I can't tell because of the sunglasses that he's wearing.

"My name is Deucalion." He says before he's joined by three men and a woman; all werewolves. "How'd you like our help getting rid of Derek Hale?"

TBC…


	32. Author's Note--Please Read!

Author's Note

I know that all of you are waiting for a new chapter, but this is the end of this story. However, this story is only the first part of a series that I'm currently working on. I'm sorry that it's taking me so long continue this story, but I'm currently back in school and I'm trying to finish another story before I start the second part so that I can fully focus on it. I'm thinking about bringing the story that I'm currently working from AO3 just like I did this one, but I don't know yet. I'm going to upload the first chapter and see how the feedback is and then we'll see.

Thank all of you that have read and commented on my story. I truly appreciate it and I promise that I will start working on the next installment of my series as soon as I possibly can. Thank you!


End file.
